Decendiente del infierno
by Lyra-Pocket-Watch
Summary: Han pasado mas de 100 años desde la "muerte" de Ciel Phantomhive. La heredera de la compañia Funtom no es mas que una niña malcriada. Una niña malcriada que tiene la sangre de los demonios en sus venas. ¿Que pasaría si ahora están obligados a estar con esa niña malcriada y entrenarla para pelear contra Ángeles? ¿Terminaran queriendo estar muertos?
1. Descendiente del infierno

Una joven chica de 14 años se encontraba durmiendo cómodamente en su cama. Parecia que estuviera muerta, de no ser por un fino humo blanco que se expandia cerca de su nariz. El invierno era su epoca favorita para dormir, o como ella le llamaba "invernar", cuando un hombre alto de piel blanca y ojos carmesi, vestido de mayordomo, se acercaba a ella con una charola de plata en la mano.

-"Ya es hora de despertarse señorita... Aunque su por su forma de dormir, no podría considerarla una"-Dijo aquel joven mientras miraba a la chica dormir totalmente desparramada en su cama. Ante su pedido, solo salio un quejido casi inhumano por parte de ella-"Parece que tendré que usarlo"- Dijo este sonriendo con maldad. Tomo entre sus manos, cubiertas con guantes, la charola de plata y la dejo caer al suelo, lo cual causo un gran estruendo en la habitación de la joven.

A pesar de ese "infernal" sonido, ella solo se sentó en su cama con sus largos cabellos cubriéndole el rostro, tomo entre sus manos la bandeja de plata y la uso para ver su propio reflejo.

-"Good Morning Sebastian..."- Dijo ella con sarcasmo- "O debería decirte, ¡Demonio de pacotilla!"- Grito mientras lanzaba la bandeja de plata en dirección al mayordomo que tal aprecia, se llamaba Sebastian. El solo paro la bandeja de plata con su mano y suspiro.

-"Parece que no se levanto de buen humor, y eso que la deje dormir hasta tarde"- Dijo Sebastian con sarcasmo.

-"Son las 12 de la mañana, es demasiado temprano"- Dijo la muchacha mientras se levantaba y en su camisón rosa pálido se leía el nombre 'Lydiana'-"Puedo suponer que Ciel ya se despertó y me dará otra aburrida charla sobre responsabilidades... Ni siquiera puedo despertarme tarde un domingo sin que el haga uno de sus escándalos"- Decía mientras se vestía.

-"El joven amo es un Conde, así que cumple sus responsabilidades al pie de la letra... No como cierta señorita que no sabe ni siquiera comer sin ensuciarse"- Dijo el sonriendo burlona mente.

-"Cierra el hocico perro guardián y ve a prepararme mi té"- Dijo esta secamente mientras lo miraba con odio. Si bien ellos en realidad no se odiaban, no se podría decir exactamente que se lleven bien.

-"Entendido... Señorita"- Dijo esta ultima palabra en tono de burla y se fue a preparar dicho té. Lydiana, inmediatamente se saco su camisón rosado y se puso su ropa casual favorita. Una camisa vieja, pantalones, pantuflas y una sudadera.

**~~Lydiana POV's~~**

No podía creer que ese maldito mayordomo volviera a despertarme de una forma tan absurda, lo mataría pero cada vez que lo intento me tira encima un balde de agua fria. ¡Maldición, no soy un gato!, aunque en realidad odie el agua... Maldición, ¿Desde cuando mi vida se puso de cabeza?... A es cierto, desde el día que conocí a ese par de dolores de cabeza.

**~~Flashback~~**

_Aun puedo recordar ese momento. Estaba saliendo de la escuela luego de tener un día aburrido. Era la única chica de mi edad que aun volvía con sus padres, pero desde que ellos se fueron de viaje de negocios y me dejaron con la abuela tuve que aprender a manejarme sola. Mis padres dirigían una importante compañía, la compañía "Funtom" de juguetes, vaya nombre. Ellos querían que cuando ellos dejaran esta vida, yo me encargara de la empresa familiar, pero no me interesa en lo absoluto dirigir la empresa de mi familia a pesar de que haya pasado "De generación en generación"._  
_Ese día estaba principalmente nublado y gris, pero por eso me encontraba feliz, amaba esos tipos de día. Levante la vista hacia el cielo, faltaban menos de 7 calles para llegar a mi casa. Una gota callo sobre mi pómulo, para luego patinar sobre el, pareciendo una lagrima._

_-"Jum, el cielo empezó a llorar y me quiere contagiar la tristeza"- Dije con simples a mientras seguía caminando, siempre pensé que cuando llueve, en realidad el cielo esta soltando su tristeza sobre la tierra._

_Cuando doble en la ante penúltima esquina, vi un par de hombres, a los cuales no puedo llamar precisamente "caballeros". Estaban fumando, y a pesar de que me encontraba a varios metros, desde ahí podía oler su repulsivo aroma a alcohol y cigarros. Quizás sea una chica que buscaba pelea, y no tuviera las ideas muy claras, pero hasta alguien como yo sabría que no era buena idea pasar entre ellos. Mire a uno de ellos por una milésima de segundo y me gire para irme, pero uno de ellos tomo mi mochila que colgaba sobre mi hombro._

_-"¿A donde vas pequeña?, no es bueno que los niños caminen solos con tanta mala gente en el mundo"- Ante eso solo chasque mi lengua._

_-"Tsk, como tu"- Murmure soltándome de su agarre bruscamente e intentando correr, pero a penas corrí menos de un metro, me choque con un tipo enorme y gordo. Su aroma era peor que los anteriores._

_-"Mira Joe, la niña es fuerte, y tiene el uniforme de esa escuela privada"- Dijo el mas grande jalan dome del cabello. Sus manos eran muchísimo mas grandes que las __mías._

_-"Suéltame maldito neardental!"- Le grite mientras pataleaba. Ante esas palabras todos los tipos rieron con maldad._

_-"Quizás deberíamos llevarla a nuestra cueva y violarla, luego podríamos pedir rescate por una buena suma... Si, creo que sera divertido"- Dijo uno de ellos acercándose a mi con una soga en la mano. Sabia que si no actuaba rápido seria mi fin, y precisamente ese día no llevaba mi gas pimienta, se me había acabado torturando a un compañero por quitarme el almuerzo. Hice lo único que podía hacer en ese momento, le di al gigante un golpe en los bajos y aproveche su distracción para correr._

_Corrí, y corrí hasta sentir que me desvivía, lo cual no fue mucho porque no era precisamente buena en los deportes, pero para mi desgracia termine en un callejón rodeada._

_-"Salven me, alguien salven me por favor... ¡Quien sea salven me!"- Grite mientras lloraba, la primera vez que lloraba en mucho tiempo, y al mismo tiempo cerraba los ojos con fuerza. Al abrirlos vi una luz que me cegó totalmente y caí al suelo ciega. Cuando por fin pude ver algo, me di cuenta que estaba dentro de un pentagrama._

_-"U-un pentagrama..."- Tartamudee confundida. Cuando subí la vista, los hombres habían desaparecido, pero habían dos personas en frente mio. Un joven de aproximadamente mi edad, cabello negro azulado y ropa demasiado elegante diría yo. Parecía el típico niño raro que se viste así para llamar la atención. A su lado había un hombre bastante alto, vestido de mayordomo. Ambos estaban de espaldas y sobre un charco de sangre._

_-"Sebastian, la próxima vez intenta no hacer tanto desorden, mi ropa se lleno de sangre gracias a tu descuido"- Dijo el niño mirando a aquel hombre, parecían no notar que estaba ahí._

_-"Lo siento joven amo, no se repetirá"-Dijo el hombre, para luego voltearse y mirarme a los ojos. Su piel era blanca y sus ojos era rojos como la sangre que estaba en el suelo, eso me asustaba mucho.- "Parece que la joven ya noto lo que hicimos"-_

_-"¿Qui-quienes son ustedes?"- Dije secándome mis lagrimas con la manga de mi uniforme._

_-"Antes de pedir nombres, ¿No debería presentarse primero señorita?"- Dijo el niño con molestia. Que arrogante! Estuve a punto de golpearlo, pero el hombre me asustaba. Quien pensaría que aquel hombre que me asustaba seria un demonio tan inepto._

_-"So-soy Lydiana Marie Thelbrock, hija de Alice y Jhon Thelbrock, heredera de la compañía Funtom"- Dije con seguridad, estaba orgullosa de mi nombre, aunque no me agradaba tener que heredar la estúpida compañía de mi familia. Las dos personas cuando escucharon mi nombre abrieron los ojos un poco, mientras murmuraron lo mismo._

_-"La compañía Funtom..."- Dijeron al mismo tiempo. Estaba por preguntarles quienes eran, cuando todo se puso negro y sentí como me caía al suelo._

_Cuando desperté, estaba en mi habitación, y a mi lado estaban aquellas personas. Estuve a punto de gritar cuando el joven me puso la mano en la boca._

_-"No grites, no te lastimaremos"- Ante esas palabras, por puro acto reflejo, le mordí la mano obligan dolo a que me soltase._

_-"Quiero saber quienes son ustedes, que paso conmigo y porque están en mi habitación, díganlo antes de que llame a la policía"-Dije molesta. No lo había notado, pero el niño traía un parche en el ojo._

_-"Nosotros salvamos tu vida, y luego te desmallaste. Soy Ciel Phantomhive"- Dijo el niño. Ciel Phantomhive, pero eso era imposible. Ciel Phantomhive había sido el líder de las corporaciones Funtom en la época cerca del 1900 ¡Era imposible que estuviera aquí!._

_-"No jodas, es imposible que estés vivo, a menos que seas un viejo de mas de 100 años años"- Dije sarcásticamente._

_-"139 para ser exactos en realidad, se que no me creerás pero solo puedo decirte esto. No soy humano"- Dijo Ciel._

_-"Ajam, entonces que eres, ¿Una parca?"- Dije riendo._

_-"Un demonio señorita, algo igual a mi"- Dijo aquel que parecía llamarse Sebastian mientras sacaba su guante izquierdo y me mostraba su pentagrama mientras sus ojos relucían de un color rosa vivo. Al mismo tiempo, Ciel levanto su parche, mostrándome el pentagrama en su ojo derecho, que de la nada desapareció y ambos ojos se tornaron rosados. Bueno, si era magia, tenia que admitirlo, pagaría para ver a estos tipos en las vegas..._

_-"Si de verdad ustedes son demonios y eres el verdadero Ciel Phantomhive... ¿Porque me lo están contando? ¿Que quieren de mi?"- Pregunte temerosa._

_-"En poco tiempo este mundo se acabara, lo que creías conocer dejara de existir, tus amigos se volverán tus enemigos. Estamos aquí para advertirle sobre este hecho, no podemos dejar que usted muera"- Dijo Sebastian como si me estuviera explicando un ejercicio de álgebra._

_-"¿Porque no pueden dejar que muera? ¿Que tengo de especial?"- Dije confundida, yo era todo menos especial._

_-"Eres la heredera de las corporaciones Funtom. Por esa simple razón podrías morir. Hace mucho tiempo, hice un contrato con este demonio y el siempre me servirá para la eternidad. Ahora, Ángeles vendrán a la tierra por un simple motivo, exterminar a todo aquel que tenga relación con la compañía Funtom. La razón es simple. Hace mas de 100 años, vencimos a un Ángel, y ahora ellos vendrán a cobrar venganza"- Dijo el seriamente, esa seriedad me estaba asustando de verdad._

_-"Eso lo entiendo, pero porque me avisan sobre esto. Ustedes podrían seguir viviendo tranquilamente y cuidarse por su cuenta. ¿Porque les interesa que yo viva?"- Aun no entendía esa parte._

_-"Tu alma, es especial. Es un alma pura sin corromper, solo pocas son así. Un alma como la tuya cualquier demonio desearía devorar. Ademas de eso, tu sangre no es nada común, por alguna razón tienes una rara habilidad que solo pocos humano tienen. Tienes sangre de demonio. Eres mitad humano, mitad demonio, igual que tu padre"- Dijo Sebastian mirándome a los ojos fijamente. Esa mirada, parecía que con ella analizaba cada rincón de mi alma y mente, maldito demonio._

_Desde ese día había pasado un mes, mi abuela creyó la excusa de que eran parientes lejanos nuestros y desde entonces viven en mi casa. Por suerte, tenemos muchas habitaciones de sobra. Ellos dijeron que explotarían al máximo mi potencial y me enseñarían a controlar mi "Habilidad especial". Pero maldición, a pasado un mes desde entonces. ¡Si no me dicen algo sobre eso juro que los voy a terminar golpeando tan fuertes que desearan ser mortales!_

~~Fin del flashback~~


	2. Cena inesperada

La joven estaba bajando las escaleras de su casa, vaya suerte, era un domingo y tenia que despertarse tan "temprano". Seguro que cuando bajara, tendría al mayordomo reprochando le todo y al conde recordando le que sus modales no eran los de una señorita. Mientras bajaba las escaleras, vio a su amado gato persa pasando le entre los pies.

-"Cheshire, no hagas eso. Aras que caiga"- Decía esta sonriendo. Casi de inmediato siguió bajando mientras bostezaba, pero sin darse cuenta tropezó con sus propios pies y cayo por la escalera rodando. Rodó y rodó, para su mala suerte, la escalera era bastante larga. Cuando por fin terminaron las escaleras, a penas podía moverse.

-"Hoy no es mi día, definitivamente hoy no es mi día..."- Pensaba mientras se sentaba su espalda le dolía bastante, aunque no duro por mucho su dolor. A los segundos, paso Ciel a su lado y la miro con desaprobación.

-"El suelo no es lugar para sentarse, deberías saberlo"- Dijo con simpleza. Automáticamente Lydiana se paro con ira a punto de golpearlo.

-"Recuerda me porque aun no los eche de mi casa a los dos"- Decía ella intentando contenerse.

-"Porque te salvamos la vida, virginidad y mente"- Dijo el como si fuera poca cosa, de no ser porque alguien había llamado a la puerta, hubiera habido un escena indeseable.

-"Te salvaste por ahora, pero no juegues con tu suerte"- A pesar de lo que aparentara, ella era un perro que solo ladraba mucho.

**~~Lydiana POV's~~**

Sera cabrón, encima que vive aquí conmigo... Bueno da igual, quiero ver quien lo salvo...

Cuando abrí la puerta, vi que había llegado una carta de mis padres, decía que vendrían en 4 días. Al principio estaba muy feliz de que vinieran, no venían desde hace un año, pero luego caí en la cuenta de lo que pasaba. ¡Mis padres vienen y en casa hay un par de demonios en la casa!.

-"Yupii, mis padres van a venir... ¡Mis padres van a venir!"- Empece a correr por toda la casa buscando al par de idiotas, me recordaban a cierto rubio de cierto videojuego que jugaba. ¡Cuando mas los buscas menos los encuentras!.

Después de casi 10 minutos de búsqueda los encontré. Ciel tomaba el té, mientras que Sebastian le hacia compañía.

-"Duo inútil, hay una maldita emergencia aquí!"- Les grite casi en la cara, Sebastian estaba a punto de decirme algo, y no creo que bueno, pero Ciel se le adelanto.

-"¿Que clase de emergencia?"- Pregunto con seriedad.

-"Mis padres van a venir!"- Dije alarmada.

-"Tanto escándalo... ¿Por la visita de sus padres?"- Pregunto Sebastian, el entendía la situación, pero jugaba conmigo. Si un día aparece bajo un puente sin vida, lo juro, ¡Yo no fui!.

-"¿No entienden? Imaginen que vienen mis padres a ver a su linda hijita y descubre que esta con dos totales desconocidos"- Dije molesta, la situación no era para nada buena. Pero íbamos a salir de esta, aunque tuviera que atar y amordazar a este duo en mi habitación.

-"Ella tiene razón, sera un problema... ¿En cuanto tiempo vendrán?"- Había preguntado Ciel. Al fin alguien entendía la verdadera situación.

-"4 días, solo tenemos 4 días..."- Dije con pesar. Era momento de mostrar lo que valía, tenia que encontrar una forma.

-"La mentira de que somos parientes no funcionara, un primo que ellos no conocen no es algo creíble..."- Murmuro Ciel. El siguiente minuto me dedique a pensar en algo.

-"¡Lo tengo!"- Grite tomando a ambos del brazo y arrastrándolos a mi habitación.

**||4 dias despues||**

**~~Normal POV's~~**

El timbre había sonado, y Lydiana estaba un poco ansiosa. Si esta actuación le salia bien, se iba a dedicar a ser actriz. Sus padres estaban vestidos elegantemente, igual que ella. Les había dicho que iba a hacer una cena para celebrar su visita.

Lydiana bajo a abrir la puerta. Ni Ciel ni Sebastian estaban en la casa, ellos estaban preparándose para el plan. La abuela de Lydiana había ido a visitar a una amiga en la ciudad vecina hace un par de días y no vendrá hasta dentro de una semana.

Lydiana tenia puesto un vestido corto sin tiras ajustado en el busto. Al rededor de su cintura había una cinta atada en un moño. El vestido era blanco con la cinta negra, y parecía ser costoso. Cuando abrió la puerta, exclamo feliz.

-"¡Mama papa!"- Exclamo feliz al abrazar sus padres. Su madre, de nombre Alice, llevaba un vestido largo con cola color amarillo con hombros. Su padre llevaba un traje negro.

-"Lydia!"- Exclamo su madre abrazándola con cariño. Su madre era muy buena, aunque siempre estaba fuera.

-"Lydia, estamos muy felices de verte cariño. Pero aun no entiendo porque nos pediste vestirnos tan elegantes, solo es una cena familiar"- Exclamo su padre, de nombre Jhon, mientras abrazaba a su pequeña hija.

-"Es una sorpresa~ Pero entren rápido, antes de que enfermemos"- Dijo ella cantarinamente mientras metía adentro a sus padres. Su casa estaba mucho mas limpia de lo normal y había una mesa puesta exquisitamente para 5 personas. Sus padres en el momento, no lo notaron, para su suerte.

La cena era casera. Una de las pocas cosas que Lydiana podía hacer bien era cocinar, después de haber tomado clases durante casi un año. Estaba haciendo una de sus especialidades, langosta hervida con vegetales. Sus padres la observaban cocinar con gusto, amaban ver a su hija hacer algo que le guste, y le salga bien, hasta que ella hizo un pedido especial.

-"Tengo que ir a revisar una cosa, vigilen la langosta por mi!~"- Dijo ella felizmente mientras corría a su habitación. Ya en su habitación totalmente destrozada y llena de ropa tomo su celular e hizo una corta llamada.

-"Listo, vengan en exactamente 2 minutos... ¡No me importa si se le salio un zapato o se lo comió un teletubbie. Vienen en 2 minutos o verán las consecuencias!"- Inmediatamente corto sin tiempo a que le conteste. Luego bajo rápidamente y con la mayor gracia, saco la langosta y la sirvió.

Sus padres al ir al comedor, se sorprendieron al ver la mesa por dos razones. Uno, estaba demasiada bien preparada la cosa, y segundo, la mesa estaba preparada para 5.

-"¿Vendra alguien mas amor?"- Pregunto su madre confundida mientras se sentaba en la silla que estaba justo en el extremo del lado de la pared. A su lado habían dos sillas, en frente de ella, habían otras dos. La mesa era de forma redonda pero tenia extremos.

-"Si, esa era la sorpresa. Mientras ustedes estaban fuera me tome la libertad de intentar hacer negocios con los dueños de las tabaqueras Entrol, para intentar asociarlas a Funtom. Se que era algo arriesgado, pero me pareció una buena inversión"-Dijo ella avergonzada. Sus padres no podían creerlo, su hija se interesaba por el negocio de la familia. Esto era un milagro.

-"Mi pequeñita esta creciendo, esto es hermoso"- Decía dramáticamente su madre. Parecia que fuera a llorar, si no recordara su maquillaje que no podía correrse.

-"Seria una buena inversión la tabaquera..."- Dijo su padre sonriendo orgulloso de su hija.

-"Perfecto. Vendra el dueño de la tabaquera, y su hijo... Erm... Digamos que el y yo somos buenos amigos, es... De la escuela"- dijo ella un poco insegura. Su madre la miro picaramente, y ella le negó con la mirada.

-"¡Perfecto! Me encantaría conocer a tu amigo de la escuela"- Dijo alegremente su madre riendo.

-"¿Cuando vendrán ellos?"- Dijo con seriedad su padre. Algo que Lydiana había olvidado, era que su padre era muy sobreprotector.

-"Vendrán mas o menos en..."-Decía Lydiana antes de ser interrumpida por el timbre.- "Este segundo. Yo abro"- Dijo alegremente mientras corria a la puerta.

Cuando abrio la puerta, su cara cambio a una enfadada. Pero al notar que sus padres estaban detrás de ella, sonrió amablemente.

-"Bienvenidos a mi humilde casa. Pasen por favor. Ellos son mis padres, Alice y Jhon Thelbrock"- Recia Lydiana mientras sonreía. Ciel y Sebastian se habían quedados sorprendidos. No esperaban que la chica que los amenazaba todo el día y caminaba desordenando toda la casa podría ser tan educada. Al ver que no entraban, Lydiana tomo la palabra otra vez-"¿Todo en orden? Pasen antes de que pesquen un resfriado, el clima no es favorable para estar afuera"-

-"Ah, claro señorita Thelbrock. Yo soy Sebastian Entrol, y este es mi hijo Ciel Thelbrock"- Decía Sebastian mientras pasaba acompañado por Ciel.

-"Mucho gusto. Adelante, el comedor esta por haya"- Decía Alice con una sonrisa amable.

Luego de pasar se sentaron en la mesa, Lydiana se había sentado al lado de su madre y obligo con la mirada a Ciel a que se sentara a su lado, justo en frente de ella y al lado de su padre estaba Sebastian. Ella los tenia muy bien vigilados.  
Mientras comían, conversaban alegremente de diversos temas. Noticias, estudios, futuros. Hasta que empezaron a hablar de negocios.  
Luego de discutir un largo rato sobre los negocios y tenerlos casi totalmente hechos, su padre miro a Sebastian totalmente serio.

-"Ustedes no pueden ser los dueños de la tabaquera Entrol. La tabaquera cerro hace mas de 10 años. ¿Que esta pasando aquí?"- Dijo mientras miraba con desaprobación su hija. Ciel y Sebastian la miraban igual, ellos no tenían idea de eso.

-"Erm, bueno, yo..."- Decía Lydiana asustada, se le habían acabado las ideas.

-"Yo se que esta pasando aquí"- Dijo orgullosamente Alice.

-"¿Enserio?... ¿De verdad mama? Porque puedo explicarlo"- Dijo Lydiana mientras tomaba un poco de agua para bajar los nervios.

-"Claro, era demasiado obvio... Tu y Ciel son novios"- Dijo ella sonriendo alegremente.

Luego de se formo una escena muy graciosa. Ciel se había asombrado tanto que casi se cae hacia atrás con todo y silla. Lydiana había escupido el agua en un chorro de la sorpresa. Sebastian se había cubierto con una servilleta para no ser salpicado con la baba y ambos padres miraban consternados.

-"¿¡Novios?!"- Exclamaron ellos al mismo tiempo rojos. Aunque uno no sabia si era rojos de la verguenza o rojo de la ira.

-"Si, nos descubrieron. Todo fue idea de mi astuto hijo. Ambos salen desde hace tiempo"- Dijo Sebastian sonriendo. De no ser por ambos padres, Ciel y Lydiana ya habrían estrangulado a Sebastian con la corbata.

Luego se tuvo una larga charla. Les explicaron que eran muy jóvenes, que debían ser responsables. Hasta hubo un incomodo momento en que Alice les estuvo a punto de dar una clase de educación sexual, hasta que fue detenida por Lydiana.

-"Ya esta bien mama, ya esta bien"- Dijo ella. Ciel y Lydiana estaban totalmente avergonzados, Sebastian y Jhon no parecía importarles mucho realmente, y parecían llevarse bien.

-"Wow, miren la hora. Son la 01:00 am. No vi el tiempo que se paso."- Dijo Sebastian alarmado.

-"Papa, mama. Es un poco tarde para que vuelvan. Las calles de Londres son peligrosas, y ellos tienen un largo camino hasta su casa. Deberían quedarse aquí, ¿No les parece?"-Dijo Lydiana simulando preocupación.

-"Hmm, ¿Tu que dices querido?"- Dijo Alice totalmente seria.

-"Lydiana tiene razón, es un poco tarde y las calles son peligrosas. ¿Que les parece si se quedan?."- Dijo sonriente mente Jhon.

-"Nos parece una buena idea. Esperamos no ser una carga"- Se expreso Ciel sonriendo lo mejor que podia. Era cierto que no habían pensado donde dormirían.

-"Bien, pero quiero pedirles si Ciel puede dormir en la habitación de la señorita Lydiana, ambos tienen que entregar un trabajo para la escuela que aun no comenzaron. Yo ire a hablar un par de cosas con el señor Thelbrock"- Dijo Sebastian sonriendo. De verdad amaba ver a ese par de niños con ganas de asesinarlo.

-"Esta bien, Lydiana tiene dos camas de dos plazas, así que no creo que haya problema"- Dijo Alice sonriendo.

Ciel y Lydiana subieron las escaleras como condenados a muerte, de verdad se odiaban y ahora compartirían la misma habitación. Era una total pesadilla.

Cuando entraron a la habitación de Lydiana que estaba llena de ropa ambos suspiraron.

-"Si tocas algo de mi habitación juro que te castrare condecito. Dormirás en la otra cama"- Dijo ella tirando toda la ropa de su cama.

-"Ja, asi que les vendes a tus padres una falsa imagen tuya. Que buena hija"-Dijo burlona mente Ciel.

-"Lo que haga no te importa. Como no tienes ropa, dormirás así hoy"- Decía Lydiana mientras entraba a cambiarse al baño con un camisón en la mano.

-"Que respuesta tan original. 'Lydia'"- Dijo el mientras se acostaba en la cama y quedaba dormido al poco tiempo.

Cuando Lydiana salio del baño, apago la luz y se acostó, no sin antes murmurar un "Buenas noches". Lo que se olvidaba era que sus padres se quedarían una semana y les habían dicho que Ciel era de su escuela en realidad.

* * *

Soy su Loli aquí escribiéndoles. Para aclarar dudas, no tengo pensado hacer romance. Quería poner un ambiente de comedia realmente. No tengo pensado hacer un romance entre Lydiana con Ciel, Ciel son Sebastian o Lydiana con Sebastian. Aunque quizás haya momentos así, dudo MUCHO ponerlos aquí 

Su Loli se despide junto con este humilde capitulo -hace una reverencia- 


	3. Dia de escuela 'normal'

Primero que nada, me disculpo por no actualizar - es que era epoca de examenes y no pude tocar siquiera la PC, pero ahora si, por suerte :'3 . Segundo, usare esta parte para contestar sus preguntitas, si es que hay alguna :'3 

AlexaSakurita-chan: Para la desgracia de la mayoría, suele ser asi. Pero no es por nada, si no por su pasado que aun no planeo. Acabo de darme cuenta que si es la versión femenina de Ciel... Juro que es coincidencia (?.

* * *

La mañana no había tardado en llegar. Pues para Lydiana dormir en la misma habitación que Ciel no era algo placentero exactamente, para cuando se había dormido, habrán sido como las 04:00 am, y ella entraba a las 07:00 am. Simplemente, perfecto.

Cuando el despertador sonó, ella se levanto con unas increíbles ojeras, y su cara parecía decir "Odio al mundo". Se levanto de ahí y miro su reloj, eran exactamente las 05:55. Había dormido 2 horas cuando mucho y le tocaba su día mas largo. Cuando miro la cama del conde, el aun estaba durmiendo. Ella sonrió con orgullo, al fin podría reprocharle al conde que no era horario. Se acerco a la cama con cuidado de "no despertarlo", saco de abajo de su cama una alarma, la puso cerca del oído del conde y la hizo sonar lo mas fuerte que daba

Para la decepción de Lydiana, el conde no movió un pelo. Lo hizo sonar aproximadamente 6 veces, pero el no se movía. Dejo de hacerlo sonar porque el sonido ya la estaba aturdiendo. En ese momento había visto la posibilidad de que estuviera muerto, pero decidió revisarlo mas de cerca. En ese momento noto que en los oídos del conde habían un par de tapones de oídos. Ella al verlos casi estalla en ira

-" Pero hay que ser..."-Se detuvo luego de recordar que desde la habitación de sus padres se podía escuchar todo. Ella solo se limito a quitárselos y darle una cachetada.

-" ¡¿Que te pasa?!"- Pregunto el molesto.

-"Calla, hay escuela y vamos tarde. Vístete y deja de renegar que me enfermas"- Dijo ella con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo mientras entraba con su uniforme al baño. Si, una mañana como cualquier otra. Mientras Lydiana se cambiaba pensaba con seriedad, Como se suponía que Ciel iría a la escuela si no era alumno? No era tan fácil como decir que fue sin haberlo hecho, sus padres eran detectores de mentiras y ella muy mete pata. Otro problema mas para el montón. Tampoco podía simplemente llegar a su escuela, hacerlo entrar de alguna manera y dejarlo solo por su cuenta, no sabia como iba a explicárselo a la mitad de la escuela. Era oficial, le estaban por salir canas verdes.

Después de haber tomado un desayuno rápido, haberse vestido y despedido de sus padres, Lydiana y Ciel se fueron caminando hacia la escuela. De mas estaba decir que Sebastian los seguía como si fuera su sombra. Bien, después de unos minutos cayo en la cuenta de que Ciel traía el uniforme de la escuela por alguna razón.

-"Cuando... ¿Como traes puesto el uniforme de la escuela?"- Lydiana estaba confundida, estaba elaborando distintas conclusiones de como lo habían conseguido.

-"Fue tarea fácil, alguien amablemente nos lo dono"- Dijo Sebastian sonriendo con simpleza.

-". . . No quiero saber. Bien, ahora. Como haremos para que 'Don Conde' entre a mi escuela? Ademas de que no puede entrar con un 'Don Juan' siguiéndolo a todos lados"- Dijo Lydiana cansada, el mal sueño le había empeorado, si era posible, el humor. Ademas de que imaginaba un pobre chico al que le habían robado el uniforme y andaría desnudo por ahí

-"No lo se... Cuando lleguemos, llévanos a ambos al despacho de la directora. Nosotros sabremos que hacer"- Mientras decía eso, Ciel sonreía de lado y con un poco de maldad. No le daba buena espina eso, pero no se iba a meter. Ya era suficiente con tener ese día 3 exámenes y no haber estudiado para ninguno.

Cuando llegaron a la escuela, no pudieron evitar las miradas de la mayoría del alumnado. Las razones eran varias. La primera era por tener un chico nuevo a mitad del a o, cosa que no sucedía todo el tiempo. Otra era que llevaba un parche en el ojo, y era seguido por un hombre apuesto y vestido de mayordomo. Ademas, Desde cuando Lydiana se juntaba con alguien sin hacerlo morder el polvo en frente de todos? Algo raro debía estar pasando. A medida que caminaban, Lydiana le propinaba a todo aquel que pasara delante suyo una mirada que decía 'No pregunten y no molesten o ya verán'.

-"Parece que todo el mundo aquí te ama, No Lydia?"- Dijo Ciel con burla.

-"No me llames así princesita, ni me hables. Tengo que mantener una reputación"- Decía Lydiana mientras se detenía frente una puerta que tenia escrito en una placa de oro 'Dirección'.-"Aquí es, así que vayan ustedes a hablar. Ni de chiste entrare ahí, no soy tan depresiva como para morir así de joven"- Dijo Lydiana mientras se reía, como si lo que hubiera detrás de la puerta fuera el mismo demonio.

Tanto Ciel como Sebastian salieron como entraron, riendo. A Lydiana se le caía la mandíbula al verlos despedir a la directora sonriendo, esa vieja era peor que los demonios, a excepción de Sebastian porque lo odiaba mas a el. Cuando salieron no podía articular palabra alguna.

-"Joven amo, lo dejo aquí con Lydiana, lo veré mas tarde. Señorita, cierre la boca o le entraran moscas"- Dijo Sebastian sonriendo mientras se iba.

-"Ustedes... Como?..."- A penas podía decir Lydiana, la directora de ese instituto no era nada razonable y menos amable.

-" No preguntes. Vamos, llegamos tarde a la clase de Historia"- Dijo Ciel mientras se alaba el horario de Lydiana en su mano.

-" Ahh... Claro."- Murmuro ella, aun no salia del shock por absurdo que fuera.

-" Por cierto, ¿Te quedaste afuera esperándonos todo ese tiempo?"-

-"No lo malinterpretes. Solo pensaba que su absurdo plan no funcionaria y tendría que intervenir para que la directora no se los comiera vivos"- Dijo simulando molestia Lydiana.

Cuando llegaron a la clase tuvieron que responder las mil y un preguntas por parte de sus compañeros. Sobre de que escuela venia Ciel, porque tenia un parche en el ojo, por que vino acompañado por Lydiana. Ciel ya estaba sofocado, y Lydiana ni decirlo, pero para disimularlo, saco una manzana de su mochila la cual mordió rápidamente. De no ser que el profesor había llegado, aun le seguirían haciendo preguntas a Ciel.

-"Bueno clase, soy su nuevo profesor de Historia. El señor Cheves esta enfermo, así que yo lo remplazare"- Esa voz, le era conocida. Cuando Lydiana miro bien de quien se trataba casi se atraganta con su manzana-" Pueden decirme profesor Michaelis, o solo profesor si así gustan"-

Lydiana tenia la mala suerte de no poder arrastrar fuera a ambos para preguntarles que diablos intentaban hacer. Así que solo simulo que no conocía a ninguno. La clase de Historia era la peor para Lydiana, pues nunca le iba bien a pesar de gustarle. Sebastian aprovecho la situación para centrar su atención en ella.

-"Haber señorita Thelbrock. En que año Colon descubrió América?"-

-"Emm... En 1410?"- Pregunto ella nerviosa mente.

-" ¡Error! Si prestara mas atención en clases sabría que fue en el a o 1492"- Dijo Sebastian señalando la pizarra donde estaba escrito en grande ese mismo año. Lydiana no se había dado cuenta de ese 'detalle' y ahora todos se reían de ella. Un "Que te den" salio de los labios de ella como un pequeño murmuro, y a pesar de que la mayoría no la escucho, su 'profesor' si lo hizo.

-"Señorita, retírese del aula y vaya al despacho de la directora"- Dijo Sebastian con seriedad. A Lydiana no le quedo de otra, pero en lugar de ir con la directora, se fue al techo. Nadie era tan tonto como para ir con la directora.

-"Ese par bastardos me las pagaran..."- Murmuraba Lydiana con molestia.

-"Hey... ¿No deberías estar con la directora?"- Dijo Ciel sonriendo de lado.

-" ¿Y tu en clases?"- Lydiana no se molesto en siquiera mirarlo, si no que siguio mirando fijo al cielo.

-"La clase termino hace rato, tenemos 10 minutos libres. Estoy seguro que este lugar esta prohibido para alumnos tambien"- Decia Ciel mientras se asomaba por la baranda. La escuela tenia 4 pisos, una caida de ahi no lo mataria, pero seguro la sentiria. Lydiana no se molesto en decirle algo, solo cerro sus ojos y lo ignoro mientras en su mente decia mil maldiciones.

-" . . . ¿Porque nos odias?"- Murmuro Ciel molesto mirando el suelo.

-"Son molestos y usurpan mi casa, ahi tienes tu razon"- Su respuesta era vacia y se notaba que era una mentira.

-"Como si a nosotros nos gustara estar contigo..."- Murmuro Ciel enojado. Ese acto llevo a Lydiana a casi empujarlo por la baranda y pareciera como si estuviera a punto de llorar, pero fue detenida a tiempo por una profesora que los habia visto desde abajo.

-" ¿Que hacen aqui?! Largo ya mismo!"- Dijo esta molesta. Lydiana paso seguida por Ciel. Si antes se llevaban mal, ahora no querian ni dirijirse la palabra.

-" Eres un idiota"- Solo murmuraba Lydiana mientras caminaba al lado de Ciel.

-"Un idiota que te salvo la vida"- Decía Ciel con molestia. De verdad no entendía a las mujeres. Primero casi se casa con su prima que era alguien totalmente insoportable, pero a pesar de todo la quería. Luego se vio obligado a vivir con una chica que lo único que hace es amenazar a medio mundo, si miras todo con un ojo cerrado, todo el día. La única pregunta que tenia el en su mente era "¿Porque a mi? ¿Que hice yo para merecer esto?".

-"Desearía que no lo hubieras hecho..."- Murmuro Lydiana y salio corriendo inmediatamente, no quería seguir hablando. 

-"¿Que le pasa?... No entiendo a las mujeres, o lo que sea Lydiana"- Dijo Ciel con molestia mientras buscaba por toda la escuela la cafetería. Después de los comportamientos agresivos e irracionales de Lydiana, no estaba segura de que fuera una mujer, o que siquiera tuviera un poco de humanidad dentro de ella. 

* * *

Bien, eso fue lo poco que pude escribir en tiempo de exámenes. Pero ahora que estoy libre le dedicare mas tiempo a este fic. A partir del capitulo que viene daré mas datos sobre el pasado de Lydiana, su mala actitud y que hicieron Ciel y Sebastian durante todo este tiempo de 'muertos'. Adiosito \n3n/.


	4. Centro Comercial, Incidentes y Cine

Gracias por sus Reviews, de verdad me alegran y me ayudan a continuar con la historia.  
Sin contratiempos, aquí esta el capitulo 4.

* * *

Desde el día donde Ciel y Sebastian pisaron la escuela, Lydiana sabia algo, seria su fin total. Y no estaba tan equivocada. Se pasaban la mayoría del tiempo molestándola. Sebastian se aprovechaba de su superioridad al ser un profesor, y Ciel la seguía a todas partes haciéndole comentarios sobre su actitud, notas, etc. En esos momentos Lydiana solo pensaba "Debería irme al infierno, seguro es mejor estar ahí que aquí". Mientras el tiempo pasaba, Lydiana se daba cuenta de que ambos demonios, no sabían la mayoría de cosas sobre ese "tiempo", como si hubieran estado congelados los últimos años.

Ese dia decidieron saltarse las clases e ir al centro comercial. Lydiana había pensado que no podían llevarse tan mal, pues parecia que ambos iban a quedarse un largo rato con ella.

-" Que les pasa? Acaso nunca jugaron a los videojuegos?"- Preguntaba Lydiana cuando los vio mirando fijo un videojuego que se exibia ese mismo día.

-"Esto debe ser cosa de los demonios, o magia negra"- Murmuraba Ciel seriamente.

-"Lo dudo amo, quizás es cosa de los ángeles para intentar controlar nuestras mentes"- Por cada comentario alocado Lydiana se arrepentía de la idea de siquiera llevarse bien con ellos.

-"Vengan, les enseñare"- Los obligo a entrar en la tienda de videojuegos y pidió probar un juego en especifico, 'Guitar Hero'.-" Ciel, tu usaras la guitarra, yo la batería. Don Mayordomo usara el micrófono"- Decía ella mientras le acomodaba a cada uno su respectivo objeto. La cara de Sebastian y Ciel no era exactamente feliz.

-" Que se supone que tenemos que hacer con esto?"- Pregunto Ciel confundido.

-"Miren, Sebastian tu solo canta la canción e intenta no salirte ni del ritmo ni altura o duración. Ciel, ¿Ves los colores en la guitarra? Bueno, en la pantalla empezaran a caer los colores, tu solo tocalos al mismo tiempo que caen. Bien, ¡Ahí vamos!"- En ese mismo momento la partida empezó. Basta decir que Sebastian y Ciel se propusieron a si mismos poder terminar ese juego del diablo. Las primeras 15 partidas fueron mas que desastrozas, ninguno podia dar en el blanco con las notas. Las personas los rodeaban mientras, filmaban, sacaban fotos y reían. Las siguientes partidas fueron mejorando, hasta el punto de sacar perfecto en ambas categorías. Solo habia un inconveniente despues de eso.

-" No me di cuenta del tiempo y nos tiramos todo el maldito día aqui!"- Dijo Lydiana decepcionada de si misma.

Aprovechando que ese día era viernes, volvieron otra vez el sábado, pero saltaron la tienda de videojuegos, aunque la tentación era grande.

-"Bueno Lydia, dijiste que tenias que comprar unas cosas no? Apurate, llevamos largo rato caminando"- Decia Ciel molesto. Ese día estaba usando una camiseta blanca con el numero 12 en negro. Unos jogins negros y tenis. Sebastian traía ropa negra pero menos formal. Ambos habían tomado la costumbre de decirle a Lydiana 'Lydia' o 'Lydi', cosa que a ella molestaba mucho. De la nada, ella se detuvo frente a una puerta. Habian llegado a la parte mas trasera del entro comercial. Ahí había un mercado de nombre 'Dimbler'. En el lugar había todo tipo de cosas, desde tecnología hasta comida y ropa.

-"Llegamos. Los veo aquí en una hora!"- Decia Lydiana mientras corría dentro del mercado emocionada. Ciel y Sebastian tuvieron que perseguirla, pero para su desgracia terminaron cada uno en un extremo del centro comercial.

-"Bueno... Como salgo de aqui?"- Decía Ciel que estaba en la parte de la tecnología, pero decidió quedarse un rato mas, para ver que eran esas cajitas electrónicas con las que uno hablaba con otro sin estar con el.

-"Estos peluches ya me están poniendo nervioso..."- Murmuraba Sebastian que estaba en la parte de los peluches, hasta que quedo cautivado por una repisa llena de peluches de gato.

Lydiana estaba en la parte de comida, metiendo en un carrito todo lo que podía, hasta que por un altavoz pudo escuchar que la llamaban.

-"Se solicita a Lydiana Thelbrock en el servicio de atención al cliente"- Se escuchaba por el altavoz.

Lydiana se extraño, pues era raro que llamaran a alguien por el altavoz a menos de que sea importante. Cuando llego a atención al cliente unos policías la escoltaron dentro. No fue muy grata su sorpresa al ver a Ciel y Sebastian con esposas.

-" ¡Que diablos!. ¿¡Que hicieron ahora oficial?!"- Preguntaba muy enojada Lydiana.

-"Bueno... El pequeño fue traído aquí ya que estrello un teléfono contra el suelo para luego pisotearlo con furia"- Recia tranquilamente el oficial.

-"Es que esa caja del demonio me decía que hacer, ademas de que tenia cosas raras, y personas hablan dentro suyo."- Murmuraba Ciel molesto mirando hacia otro lado.

-"Prosigo. El hombre fue traído bajo la acusación de intentar esconder dentro de sus ropas... 15 peluches de gatitos"- El oficial estaba sorprendido. Había gente que había destruido teléfonos e intentado llevarse cosas, pero este par lo había dejado perplejo.

-"No pude evitarlo. Eran de verdad magníficos, sus patitas suaves parecían reales, y juraría que escuche maullar a uno. Las personas pasaban de ellos, no podía permitir que siguieran ahí."- Dijo Sebastian lo mas tranquilo como si no hubiera echo nada malo.

-"Serán..."- En ese momento Lydiana había sacado una sarten que había comprado. Se escucho un fuerte golpe y cuando se dieron cuenta la sarten estaba partida en el suelo y ambas personas con un par de chichones en la cabeza. Los oficiales no sabían si reír o detener a la chica, pero a pesar de todo, parecía ser la mas normal de los tres.

-"Bueno, tendrán que pagar todo lo que rompieron y se llevaron, espero que entiendan eso"- Continuo uno de los oficiales.

-"Por supuesto, yo pagare todo lo que este dúo de idiotas hicieron oficiales"-

Un rato después de eso, tanto Ciel y Sebastian como Lydiana salían del mercado.

-"10 minutos, ¿No puedo dejarlos solo 10 minutos sin que causen algun desastre?"- Les gritaba Lydiana enojada, pero debía tranquilizarse rápido.

-"Cierra la boca, tu eres igual o peor que nosotros para los líos"- Dijo Ciel sonriendo de lado. De verdad amaba fastidiarla.

De no ser por su gran, y cuando digo gran es GRAN, auto control Ciel estaría recibiendo sartenazos en ese mismo momento.

-"Dejemos todo esto en el pasado. Quieren ver una película?"- Murmuro Lydiana molesta. Lo cual ambos la miraron confundidos.

-" ¿Película?"- Preguntaban ambos confundidos.

-"Solo cierren la boca y siganme"- Al instante Lydiana los arrastro hasta un cine y compro 3 entradas para ver una película llamada 'Sinister'.

La película era bastante terrorífica. Lydiana en un momento se asusto tanto que grito y tiro todas las palomitas al suelo. Ciel aunque no lo mostrara estaba también bastante asustado, ademas de que era su primera vez en un cine y pensaba que todo era real. Sebastian se preguntaba si esos niños también serian demonios como el.  
Los tres salieron del cine con una largas caras, entre sorpresa y miedo, ademas de que Lydiana parecía que estuviera a punto de llorar.

-"Nunca mas vere una pelicula de terror..."- Decia Lydiana mientras caminaba temblando

-"Esos niños de verdad estaban mal. No volveré a fiarme de los ni os"- Aseguraba Ciel manteniendo la compostura como podía.

-"Esos niños eran muy lindos, me cayeron muy bien"- Decía sonriendo Sebastian, con lo cual gano las miradas desconcertadas y asustadas tanto de Ciel como de Lydiana.

-"Mejor volvamos a casa... Tengo en claro que no volveré a dormir en mi maldita vida"- Decia Lydiana mientras llamaba un taxi.

-"Que niña, asustarse hasta ese punto con una película de terror"- Decia Ciel.

-"Joven amo, juraría haberlo visto gritando dentro de la sala de cine. O lo confundí con otra persona?"- Sebastian podia ser su mayordomo, pero de igual manera siempre lo ponía en vergüenza.

-"Silencio! Nadie te dijo que podías hablar!"- Sentencio Ciel.

Cuando volvieron a la casa de Lydiana cada uno se fue por su lado. Lydiana intentaba olvidar la película con un poco de música. Ciel se puso a leer el periodico para ya no pensar en la pelicual, y Sebastian mientras limpiaba la casa tarareaba el SoundTrack de la pelicula, lo cual solo causaba que Ciel y Lydiana se pongan mas de los nervios 

* * *

Perdón por hacer este capitulo demasiado corto, pero no tenia muchas ideas  
Espero que les haya gustado~ \n.n/


	5. ¿Niñeras?

Aqui les traigo el capitulo 5. Veran lo que significa ser niñera. Esta idea se me ocurrió luego de ver un episodio de un viejo dibujo animado. Los niños en esa época de verdad hacían todo eso? xD

* * *

" Que tengo que cuidar a quien?!"- Se escucho gritar a Lydiana mientras hablaba por teléfono. Ni Ciel ni Sebastian se sorprendieron, pues se la pasaba gritando todo el día básicamente. Después de un rato de gritos, Lydiana bajo con cara de condenada a muerte y la cara pálida.

-" Que paso ahora?"- Pronuncio Ciel confundido. Seguido a eso se escucho la puerta.

-"No vayan!"- Grito Lydiana corriendo a la puerta. Bien, para que reaccionara asi, algo debe estar en la puerta. Despues de unos minutos Lydiana entro con un bebe en brazos. En su espalda estaba colgado un monton de cosas de bebes.

-"... Eres madre y no nos enteramos?"- Bromeo Ciel.

-"No digas ese tipo de cosas. Este es mi primo Charlie"- Murmuro Lydiana.

-" Tu primo?... No puede ser tu primo, a diferencia tuya, el si es adorable"- Decía riendo Ciel mientras miraba al bebe dormir. Lydiana no se sintió extrañada, ni tampoco debería estarlo.

-" Porque esta su primo aquí?"-

-"Bueno..."

~Flashback~

_Lydiana estaba hablando por teléfono con la hermana de su madre, osea, su tía._

_-"Por favor Lydi, Podrías cuidarlo unas horas? Tengo que ir a una sesión de fotos"- La tía de Lydia era una modelo casada con un actor famoso y tenia una sesión de fotos. No tenia ese con quien dejar a su peque o hijo de 2 a os._

_-" El pequeño diablo? Ni hablar tía Anne! Sabes que te quiero, pero no soy tonta!"-_

_-"Vamos, nadie acepto quedarse con Charlie, eres mi ultima esperanza!"- Detrás del altavoz se escuchaba a un hombre decir 'Y tienen razón para no aceptar'._

_-" Okay, con una condición... Me prestaras tu auto cuando yo quiera!"- A su tía Anne no le quedaba mucha opción, hasta que tuvo que aceptar. El mismo hombre se escuchaba decir 'Pobre Lydia, pobre Lydia'. -"Y salúdame a tío Jack antes de que lo mates"- Dijo antes de cortar._

~Fin de Flashback~

-"Ya veo de donde saco Lydia su excelente personalidad"- Murmuraba Ciel mientras miraba al bebe.

-" Porque nadie quería cuidarlo?"- Pregunto Sebastian.

-"Solo espera a que despierte..."- Lydiana estaba de verdad asustada.

Pasaron 2 horas, y tanto Ciel como Sebastian se preguntaban si tenían que llevar a Lydia a un medico, pues el bebe era todo un ángel. Solo se la pasaba durmiendo en su carrito para bebe.

-"Voy al baño, vigilen lo"- Lydiana se fue al baño con un ojo en la espalda. Parecía tener miedo del ni o. Ciel y Sebastian solo se dieron vuelta un segundo y cuando lo volvieron a ver, el carrito estaba vació. Cuando Lydiana salio del baño casi le da un infarto.

-"Esto es malo, malo, malo"- Solo repetía ella.

-"Calma, es un bebe de 2 a os, Que tan lejos puede llegar?"- Recia Ciel de lo mas tranquilo. Lydiana se lo imagino, y su cara se torno en horror.

-"Todos a buscarlo!"- Y salio disparada al piso de arriba. Ciel no entendía la preocupación extrema, pero se quedo revisando el piso de abajo. Sebastian por pedido de Ciel reviso el jardín.

Lydiana solo consiguió casi darse un infarto. Su cuarto estaba con las paredes rayadas de rojo y había unos crayones en el suelo. Logro ver un rastro de rojo, así que lo siguió.

Ciel estaba en la cocina, revisando bajo la mesa.

-" Charlie? Donde estas?"- En ese segundo vio al mismisimo bebe sobre la heladera intentando alcanzar unas galletas.-" Quieto ahí!"- Pero el bebe estaba a punto de caerse junto con el frasco de galletas. Ciel se lanzo justo a tiempo para que el bebe aterrizara encima de su estomago, pero el frasco callo al suelo rompiéndose. Charlie aprovecho eso para tomar una galleta e irse tranquilamente gateando de ahí. Ciel ni se había dado cuenta de eso.

Sebastian miraba el jardin con superficialidad, pues no creía que un bebe pudiera llegar a encontrarse ahi, aunque se equivocaba. De la nada sintio que algo o alguien tiraba su pantalón.

-" Eh?"- cuando miro hacia abajo vio al niño señalando una flor. Sebastian tomo la 'Flor' y la olio, para ver si podía dársela al niño. Casi un segundo después noto que no era una flor, si no Hiedra venenosa y la cara empezaba a picarle. Entre su distracción el bebe se fue de ahi gateando.

~1 hora despues~

La casa era un total desastre, y el bebe no ayudaba mucho. Ya lo habían visto mas de 20 veces y aun no lo atrapaban. Cada vez que aparecía pasaba algo. Básicamente para explicar, ya no tenían mas platos, las plantas del jardin estaban totalmente quemadas y todos los cuartos estaban escritos por crayones.

-"Ahora entiendo porque nadie lo quería cuidar... Como puede tu tía con este mini-diablo?"- Preguntaba un total desarreglado Ciel.

-"No puede, por eso siempre lo deja con todos. Pero como ya todos conocen al diablo, nadie lo cuida. Lo mio fue u intercambio, el monstruo por su auto de lujo... Creo que debería haber pedido mas"- Recapacito Lydiana. Sebastian estaba de los nervios de punta, apostaba un millon de libras a que el niño cuando creciera se volvería el ladrón mas grande del mundo.

-"Bien, si no atrapamos al niño... Primero, mi tía me asesina. Segundo, terminara nuestra casa incendiada... Ya me paso una vez"- Decia Lydiana recordando su vieja casa ardiendo en llamas y ella teniendo a Charlie en brazos.

-" Bueno... Donde podría estar?"- Por primera vez, se veía a Sebastian de verdad enojado. Parecía que de verdad el niño había colmado su paciencia.

-" En cualquier lugar de la casa, haciendo destrozos..."- Lydiana se quedo un largo rato pensando, intentando adivinar donde estaría ahora el niño. Se escucharon como se rompían un par de platos, los que quedaban, en la cocina. Todos corrieron ahí rápidamente, pero cuando llegaron no había nada.

-"Ahora si me arte!"- Grito Lydiana y en un parpadear salio corriendo, revisando toda la casa y el jardín en segundos. Su cara estaba blanca, pues el ni o no estaba en ningún lado.-"No.. Esta..."- Logro decir.

-"Eso no puede ser, a menos que haya abierto la puerta e ido por la calle debe seguir aquí"- Ciel se puso a pensar, se les abra pasado por alto un lugar.-"El techo!"- Después de esa exclamación corrieron al techo.

Casi les da un infarto al ver al ni o colgado de una viga del techo.

-"Sebastian, ve a atraparlo!"- Grito Ciel cuando vio que la viga se rompió y el bebe callo al vació mientras lloraba. Sebastian llego justo a tiempo a atraparlo, un problema menos. Ahora el verdadero problema era que el niño no dejaba de llorar por el miedo.

-"Ya, ya pequeño"- Decía Sebastian mientras lo hamacaba un poco en sus brazos, pero no callaba.

-"Hay que ser mas sensibles... Una canción de cuna!"- Se le ocurrió a Lydiana. Sebastian empezó a cantar con una suave voz, pero el niño no paraba.

-"Esto no esta funcionando... Lydia, Tienes algunos instrumentos?"- Preguntaba Ciel confundido.

-"Si, en la sala de música..."- Después de eso los guió hasta esa sala confundida.

Ciel miro los instrumentos con cuidado, para luego tomar un violín y empezar a tocar una suave canción. Lydiana capto la idea, camino hasta el piano y lo acompaño en la música. Sebastian canto la canción hasta que el niño termino dormido. (Nota, para saber la canción, busquen 'Gloria de Kalafina')

Cuando Anne, la tia de Lydiana, volvió a buscarlo se sorprendió al ver al nilo durmiendo. Lydiana le entrego rápidamente al niño con desesperación.

-"Toma a mi primo. Feliz navidad, a o nuevo y espero no volverlos a ver!"- Seguido de eso cerro la puerta de un golpe y se sentó en el sofá para quedarse pensando. Esa canción le había traído viejos recuerdos, pero no eran buenos exactamente... 

* * *

Aquí termino este capitulo corto otra vez, lo siento~~ Intentare hacerlos mas largo. ¿Que les parecio este capitulo? Sinceramente me divertí mucho haciendo este capitulo xDD  
Mi prima, que por cierto es fanática también de Kuroshitsuji, me dijo que Ciel debería estar de pareja con Lydia o Lydia con Sebastian... Digamos que estoy castigada por intentar asesinar a mi prima xDD Es que... Seria raro que mientras que ahora ellos que se odian sean pareja. ¿Ustedes opinan lo mismo que yo? .3.U  
Bueno, me despido por ahora, luego les traeré el siguiente episodio donde se vera un poco mas el pasado de Lydiana.  
Adiosito \n.n/


	6. Casa encantada- Parte 1

Aqui contestare mis reviews como siempre.

Umesempai:¡Al fin alguien que opina lo mismo que yo! Alabado sea todo lo bueno. Sigo diciendo que es muy pronto para el romance, aunque me tiente... Primero que Lydia acabe su entrenamiento y que despues haga lo que quiera!... Por cierto, dare un pequeño avance. Lydia no es antepasado de Ciel, si no de Sebastian... ¿Recuerdas a una monja? Esa que todas queremos asesinar... Bueno, ahi tienes tu respuesta ¬u¬

Los dejo con el episodio!

* * *

**~Lydiana POV's~**

Una excursion, genial idea Sebastian. 'Coincidencias'... Algo como eso nunca existira, es algo ridiculo que algo como eso exista, todo esta planeado en un principio.

Me encontraba delante de un castillo enorme, el cual se encontraba sobre una colina, la colina mas alta y empinada que uno podria creer.

-"Recuerdame... ¿Porque estamos aqui?"- El idiota me habia obligado a ir a este lugar. Ciel tambien habia venido, para mi desgracia, pero podia agradecer algo. Sabia perfectamente que el la estaba pasando igual que yo

-"Es una pequeña excursion, les hara bien a ambos. Señorita, pasa tanto tiempo dentro de la casa que la luz del sol ya no toca su piel, la cual ya esta practicamente blanca cual cadaver."- Recitaba Sebastian sonriendo alegremente. De verdad, ¿Como se le ocurre traerme a un lugar asi? No prestaba nada de atencion, estaba muy ocupada calculando que si lanzaba a ambos desde la torre mas alta dejarian un agujero en el suelo o el agujero estaria en su cara. Era divertido de solo pensarlo.

-"Entonces... ¿Porque tuve que venir yo?"- Al menos Ciel estaba peor que yo, era gracioso ver su cara de insatisfaccion.

-"No podia dejarlo solo en la casa, no con los peligros de ese lugar. Ademas, joven amo... ¿Que haria sin mi presencia? No sabe ni calentar una taza de té"- ¡Sebastian tenia toda la razon mientras hablaba con su sonrisa burlona! Podria hasta decir que en ese momento me callo bien. Claro, el sentimiento no duro demasiado.

Cuando Sebastian abrio las puertas de la mansion parecia un lamento, tanto el sonido como el estado del lugar. Tenia que admitirlo, era mas grande de lo que se veia de a fuera. A simple vista se veia que tenia al menos 10 dormitorios mas otras habitaciones, y seguro uno que otro pasadizo secreto~ Lo unico que superaba el numero de habitaciones era la cantidad de polvo del lugar. Telarañas por todos lados, los muebles era blancos basicamente. ¡Genial lugar para venir!... Esto me hace recordar a una vieja pelicula que vi, hasta me da miedo... ¡No! ¡No debo mostrar debilidad! ¡Voy a mostrarles a los idiotas que un lugar como este no es obstaculo para mi!... O bueno, eso fue lo que pense en un principio.  
Cuando entramos cada uno se puso a explorar. Sebastian empezo a quitar las telarañas de una especie de sala que encontramos. El lugar le gustaba, pero odiaba las telarañas incluso mas que yo. Ciel se habia quedado en la biblioteca ojeando unos libros de aspecto antiguo, que por su aspecto uno podria decir que al menos debian tener 100 años.  
Yo por mi parte fui a la cocina. ¡En una mansion tan frande debia haber comida!... Claro, me equivoque otra vez, pues cuando fui a la cocina estaba mas muerta que mi alegria. No salia agua, en los estantes solo habia arañas y ratas, y cuando abri el refrigerador...

-"¡Hay una cosa verde musgosa que se mueve!... Me pregunto si se podra comer..."- Claro, no lo intente. Aun me quedaba suficiente sentido comun como para saber que era mala idea.

La noche no tardo en llegar, y tampoco tardo en llegar el frio. Era horrible, peor que en mi casa. ¡Entraba frio por todos lados!. Y como tipica escena de terror habia empezado una tormenta. Simplemente perfecto.

-"Mejor la proxima vez nos vamos a acapulco~"- Dije mientras me paraba de mi cama. De algo no podia quejarme, que me habia tocado la mejor habitacion... Hasta donde estoy enterada.

Bueno, daba igual. Si no hacia algo se me iban a congelar hasta las ideas. Por fortuna recorde que en la biblioteca habia una chimenea. Si tenia suerte el conde ya se habria ido a dormir y tendria el lugar para mi sola.

Sali de mi habitacion con cuidado y baje sin hacer el menor ruido posible... Claro, me lleve por delante medio mundo... Medio si lo ves con un solo ojo. Al menos ese par era de sueño pesado. Cuando llegue me apure en prender el fuego. Cuando ya estuvo prendido acerque uno de los sofas que habia a la chimenea y me puse a disfrutar del calorcito. Para distraerme un rato tome un libro que habia visto sobre la mesa. Cuando lo empeze a leer... Para decirlo de una forma simple, se me quitaron las ganas de volver a leer un libro en mi vida.

"Quizas esto sea lo ultimo que escriba, y si alguien lo lee tengo que advertirles! Salgan de aqui rapido, esta casa no es normal, estan en grave peligro. Si tienen mejor suerte que yo, escapen. 'El cazador que fue cazado'."

¿El cazador que fue cazado?... Bueno, era oficial, estaba asustada. Algo me daba mala espina, asi que corri a buscar a Ciel y Sebastian. No me importaba nada, queria salir de aqui aunque quedara como una total miedosa. Cuando entre a la habitacion de Sebastian, que era la que mas cerca me quedaba en ese momento, estaba vacia y totalmente revuelta.  
Para mi fortuna Ciel aun estaba en su cama.

-"Ciel... Ciel... ¡Levanta de ahi pedazo de inutil!"- Grite antes de darle una cachetada. Claro, no me iba a esperar una buena reaccion de su parte luego de haberle dado ese buenos dias.

-"¡¿Que mierda te pasa ahora?!"- Espere algo peor, pero ese no era el momento de discutir con el, teniamos que buscar a Sebastian e irnos.

-"Callate, no podemos discutir ahora... Tenemos que salir, rapido. Lei un viejo libro que estaba sobre la mesa, parecia un diario. Alguien habia escrito sus ultimas palabras ahi, diciendo que el que lo leyera debia escapar lo mas rapido posible. Fui a buscar a Sebastian y no estaba en su habitacion, ademas de parecer que un tornado se formo ahi... No me importa lo que ninguno de ustedes me diga, pero te-tengo... Tengo miedo..."- Murmure al final. ¡Demonios! Estaba mostrando debilidad frente a quien menos deberia... Pense que se iba a reir en mi cara, pero solo me dio un golpe en la frente.

-"¿Cuando vas a dejar de llorar?... Rapido, hay que encontrar al inepto de mi mayordomo e irnos de aqui"- A pesar de su tipica expresion me di cuenta que estaba tan asustado como yo, aunque el si es un buen actor.

Nos apresuramos en buscar por todas las habitaciones del castillo, pero no habia nada. En realidad, las cosas empeoraron, porque empezamos a sentirnos observados y perseguidos. Varias veces vi una sombra roja como la sangre en un rincon, ademas de unos ojos verdes brillantes. Era aterrador. Solo faltaba una unica habitacion revisar... El sotano.

-"¿Y... Y si mejor nos saltamos esta habitacion? Di-digo, ¿Porque Sebastian estaria en un lugar como el sotano?"- Dije mientras reia nerviosamente. ¡Ni de broma entraba a ese lugar!.

-"Es el ultimo que debemos registrar... Deja de ser tan nena y baja"- Cuando me di cuenta Ciel ya estaba bajando por las escaleras de madera. No me iba a quedar sola, asi que me apure en seguirlo. No se veia absolutamente nada, pero la tormenta al fin servia de algo, pues habia una ventana muy pequeña y por ahi entraba la luz de los rayos.

-"Bueno, ya vimos, ya nos vamos!"- Dije rapidamente al ver que Sebastian no estaba ahi. Ciel por una vez me habia dado la razon, pero antes de que pudieramos si quiera dar 3 pasos escuchamos pisadas encima nuestro, y una voz que hablaba.

-"¿Donde estan mis pequeños?~"-

Rapidamente buscamos algun lugar para escondernos, pero no encontramos nada mas que polvo, polvo y mas polvo. Por suerte el conde tenia buen ojo, pues diviso en el suelo una puerta trampa. Al abrirla estabamos peor que antes, solo se veia un vacio negro. Nos mirabamos entre nosotros pensando que teniamos que hacer, si entrar o no entrar. Pero una voz detras nuestro nos puso los pelos de punta.

-"Los en-con-tre~"-

Senti un empujon en mi espalda, y luego... Todo negro...

Cuando desperte, estaba en una especie de habitacion hecha de piedra, que noera ni grande ni estrecha. En la habitacion habia luz, lo cual me sorprendio bastante. Cuando mi vista se acostumbro vi al Conde mirando el techo con la mirada perdida.

-"Que... ¿Que me paso?"- Dije a penas como podia.

-"Veo que despertaste... Algo nos empujo por la puerta trampa, y terminamos en este lugar desmayados. Cuando desperte estabas palida, asi que encendi una mini fogata para iluminar un poco el lugar"- Su semblante frio nunca cambio a pesar de la situacion, lo cual era escalofriante.

-"¿No hay ninguna forma de salir de aqui?"- No me habia molestado ni en pararme, pues mi cabeza me dolia como nunca. Algo me decia que seguramente cai de cabeza.

-"No, no que lo sepa aun..."- Dijo sentandose en el suelo mirando el suelo.

No sabia que decir en ese momento asi que solo me quede jugando con una pequeña piedra que habia ahi por aproximadamente 20 minutos. Luego de eso, solo me limite a decir una palabra.

-"Hablemos"-

-"¿Hablar?... ¿De que quieres hablar?"- Ciel lo decia de forma burlona. ¿Se estaba burlando de mi?... Bueno, da igual, estaba muy aburrida.

-"No lo se, pero algo me dice que tenemos para rato aqui... Hablame de tu infancia, pero quiero sinceridad... No es como si me interesara algo de tu pasado, solo que estoy aburrida"- Dije sin levantar la vista del suelo.

Tardo un largo rato en contestarme, parecia que no le gustaba hablar de ese tema, y luego entendi porque. Estube a punto de decirle que lo olvidara, pero en ese momento hablo.

-"Eso fue hace... Demasiados años... Cuando era pequeño vivia en una mansion gigante con mis pa-... Padres... Tambien teniamos un perro... Pero un dia, hubo un incendio en la casa... Yo fui el unico en sobrevivir"- Se limito a murmurar. En ese momento me senti culpable.

-"Lo lamento mucho... ¿Fue por eso que hiciste el contrato con Sebastian?"- Pregunte.

-"No... Es que... El incendio no fue un accidente, fue planeado para asesinar a mis padres y en cuanto a mi... Me vendieron de uno de mis dias de esclavo, Sebastian aparecio... Y lo hice, hice el contrato..."- En su voz se notaba la nostalgia. Ahora me sentia peor.

-"Pe-perdon... No deberia haber preguntado"- Dije con pena.

-"No pasa nada, no es tu culpa... ¿Que hay de ti? ¿Que fue de tu infancia?"- De todas las preguntas... De todas las preguntas tenia que ser esa... Queria responderle, pero no podia, la voz no salia de mi garganta y solo se cortaba.

-"No... Lo... Recuerdo"- Fue lo que pude decir mientras escondia mi mirada entre mi fleco.

-"¿No lo recuerdas?"- Dijo el confundido. Las palabras se me atoraban en mi garganta.

-"No recuerdo nada de mi infancia... Un dia desperte en la casa, sin saber que hacia ahi o cual era mi nombre. No reconocia a nadie, sentia que no habia nadie... Senti que no era nadie. Desde entonces, no tengo pasado..."- Era verdad, mi pasado era una anecdota total. Un dia desperte en mi habitacion sin saber mi nombre, nada... Casi.

-"¿Que es lo que recuerdas?"- Pregunto Ciel, casi parecia... Preocupado.

-"... Susurro... Un susurro fue mi primer recuerdo. ¿Era un llamado? ¿Un lamento?... No, parecia mas una... Cancion... Una cancion de cuna, como las que una abuela canta para dormir a sus nietos... ¿Porque esa cancion? ¿Porque una cancion?... ¿Porque ese recuerdo?... ¿Queria decir algo? ¿Solo fue una coincidencia? ¿Una imaginacion mia?... ¿Porque?... ¿Porque?... Busca la verdad y no pierdas la esperanza, lucha... ¡¿Que significa eso?! ¡¿Hay una verdad que buscar?! ¡¿Hay algo por lo cual luchar?!..."- Sin darme cuenta habia empezado a llorar con fuerza, lo cual era bastante raro en mi. Hace un tiempo mi abuela habia fallecido, y no lloraba tanto como ahora. ¿Porque lloraba asi?... Mientras lloraba me abraze a mi misma y escondi mi cara entre mis piernas, logrando a penas un murmuro salir de mi garganta.-"... Hay alguna... ¿Hay alguna razon para que este en ese mundo?"-

Mis lagrimas no me dejaban hablar, hace mucho tiempo no lloraba de esa forma. En ese momento senti una mano sobre mi cabeza.

-"Si no conoces la razon... Entonces buscala, no te rindas"- Fue lo que el me dijo, fue lo que Ciel me dijo... ¿Ciel era amable conmigo? Fueron las primeras palabras amables que el me habia dicho. Pero tenia que ser sincera conmigo misma, solo lo estaba diciendo por compasion, solo porque le daba pena... Solo porque doy pena... Antes de darme cuenta me quede dormida. Tanto llorar me habia agotado, pero mi ultimo pensamiento antes de dormirme fue "¿Hay alguna razon para que haya nacido?".

* * *

Y termine este episodio, no saben lo que me costo!. Me paso de todo intentando escribirlo. Primero, cuando lo termine de escribir se me corta el internet y no lo puedo subir. Luego, mientras lo estoy retocando se me apaga la Pc y se me borra... Y cuando lo intento volver a escribir, se corta la luz. ... ¡Yo y mi suerte! :'D

Como mencione antes, no tengo pensado hacer romance por ahora... Pero quizas considere ponerlo, aunque no tengo muy en claro la pareja... Podria haber un SebastianxLydia, CielxLydia... Y hasta un SebastianxCiel, quien sabe ¬u¬

Bueno, los vere cuando saque la segunda parte!


	7. Casa encantada- Parte 2

Aqui respondere a los Reviews como siempre:

Anakuma: Shhh! Me arruinaste la sorpresa e.e La familia de Lydiana es la due a de las empresas Funtom no porque se las heredaron, si no por negocios... Es un poco complicado de explicar, asi que lo hare mas adelante Por ultimo... Alabado sea el se or! Alguien que no le gusta el SebastianxCiel, pense que esas personas se habian extinguido *U* Eres de mi equipo.

Por cierto, a partir de ahora voy a ajuntar una cancion aqui, les recomiendo que mientras leen el capitulo las vayan escuchando. Les daria como un climax... Mas de acuerdo al episodio. A veces pondre dos canciones, y dire indicaciones cuando escuchar una y cuando poner la otra. Si es mucha molestia, no lo hagan y leanlo normal (?

watch?v=RJ_QsWEnZtg Esta es la cancion, pero no la pongan hasta que les diga *U* Sinceramente, la encontre de "Casualidad" y me parecio perfecta xD

watch?v=j1j47PxCIKE Esta es otra, tambien avisare cuando poner esta.

Por cierto, hay veces que hare que los personajes canten partes de la cancion, por eso las intentare dejar subtituladas. Aviso: A veces las letras no seran exactamente iguales a las del video, seran mi version propia a veces. Es un aviso por si ven que son distintas. Cuando sea una parte de la cancion, estara puesta en negrita-cursiva y estara subrayado, para que no se confundan.

Bueno, los dejo con el capitulo.

* * *

**~Lydia POV's~**

Cuando desperte estaba en el suelo, cubierta con una manta. La fogata parecia haberse apagado hacia rato. Cuando me sente mire la manta que tenia puesta, una igual a la que habia antes en mi habitacion. Habia considerado la posibilidad de que hubiera sido Ciel quien me hubiera cubierto con ella, pero era algo casi imposible, pues no recuerdo que hubiera mantas en la habitacion. Me levante con cuidado, pues la cabeza aun me dolia bastante. En un momento tuve que sostenerme de la pared para no caerme hacia atras. Mire hacia todas las direcciones, y aunque no veia demasiado estaba segura de que Ciel no estaba ahi.

-"¿Ciel?"-

El idiota habia logrado escapar y me dejo ahi?... O se lo habian llevado mientras dormia... Las preguntas daban vuelta en mi cabeza, pero no podia quedarme ahi haciendo nada... Camine un par de pasos y mire hacia arriba, recordando la ultima conversacion que tuvimos... Las preguntas daban vuelta en mi cabeza. (Este es el momento perfecto para poner la cancion que puse antes)

-" Aun deberia seguir luchando?... Deberia solo rendirme?... Deberia esperar mi fin?..."- Preguntas, preguntas, es lo unico que habia en mi mente. De verdad era Lydiana Thelbrock? No me habrian inventado una falsa identidad?...-" Porque perdi mi memoria? Porque cada vez que veo a mis padres solo veo dos personas desconocidas para mi?, Porque nunca puedo ser yo misma? Siempre soy lo que todos quieran que sea y... No puedo ser sincera ni conmigo misma... Cuales son mis verdaderos sentimientos? Que es lo que de verdad siente mi corazon? O sere... Que ya me habre marchitado... Este frio corazon aun siente algo?"- No lo habia notado, pero mis lagrimas caian cual cascada.

En ese momento sentia un sentimiento raro, no lo habia sentido nunca, o al menos en lo que tengo de recuerdos. Ese sentimiento era como el frio, un frio intenso... Eso es la soledad? Eso era sentirse sola? Si era asi... Me sentia mas sola de lo que alguien podria imaginar, como si cada persona de la tierra se hubiera ido y yo fuera la unica... Mientras miraba el techo con tristeza note una peque a cuerda que colgaba de ahi, lo cual me llamo la atencion. Por desgracia, estaba muy alto, y a pesar de que saltaba no la alcanzaba.

Habre estado asi por aproximadamente 10 minutos, antes de rendirme.

-"**_Este juego prohibido, fue un secreto de los dos. Ese cuarto donde el tiempo jamas va a fluir~_**"- Cantaba suavemente. No sabia de donde habia sacado la cancion, solo cantaba lo primero que se me venia a la cabeza.

Mire por la ventana, parecia que el dia nunca iba a volveer y estaria por el resto de mi vida en ese lugar si no hacia algo.

-"_**No llores mas, fue lo que me dijiste. Pero a pesar de eso, me dejaste sola~**_"- Esa cancion me era familiar, y cuando la cantaba era de una forma muy... Familiar. Esa cancion... Se la estaria dedicando a mis recuerdos?... O seria a alguien? Mas preguntas habia en mi mente, y esa melodia no se iba. Mientras tarareaba esa cancion, vi un par de cajas al final. Llenas de piedras... Pero se me ocurrio la idea de apilar las cajas para poder alcanzar esa soga.

-"_**Las pequeñas mariposas, naceran de la luna llena~**_"- Cantaba mientras apilaba. La cancion me traia nostalgia, Sera que la escuche antes de perder mis recuerdos?.

Cuando termine, habia apilado 3 cajas. Me subi con dificultad, pues nunca fui muy habil con ese tipo de cosas. Cuando subi me di cuenta que aun no alcanzaba, pero si saltaba podria llegar. Tome impulso y di un salto que hizo que la pila de cajas callera. Habia quedado colgada de la soga. De un tiron la hice bajar, con lo cual la puerta trampa se abrio. Como pude me trepe y logre salir de ese lugar. Ahora estaba en el sotano, otra vez.

Sali rapidamente del sotano, pero el castillo era distinto... Estaba vacio, ademas de silencioso. Busque, corri, grite, pero nadie vino. Ahora lo sabia, estaba sola.  
Yo solo caminaba, por ya no saber que hacer, mientras cantaba.

-"_**Sigue vagando sin sentido, mi pequeño cordero. Porque este perdon no hara nada por ti~**_"- Porque me pasaba esto?... Seria el castigo por algo que hice en mi pasado?.-" _**No te vayas... Fue lo que te dije. Pero a pesar de eso, me dejaste sola~**_"- Por primera vez, extrañaba los regaños de Ciel y las bromas de Sebastian, queria que estuvieran ahi conmigo. Habre estado aproximadamente 30 minutos dando vueltas por la casa, sin encontrar nada. Habia un silencio abrumador. Hasta la lluvia se habia detenido, todo lo que se escuchaban eran mis pasos y mi canto de dolor.

-"¿Que hare ahora?... ¿Este seria mi castigo por mi pecado?... ¿El pecado de existir? ¿El pecado de querer saber la verdad?... ¿El pecado de querer vivir?"- Decia como un lamento, mientras caminaba sin un lugar a donde ir.

El mundo y el tiempo parecian haberse detenido para mi, sentia que no tenia sentido seguir luchando. Estaba sola, y no era nadie... Mi pasado era algo que el viento se llevo, mi futuro es algo que podria terminarse en ese segundo. ¿Cual era el sentido de seguir?.

-"_**Yo no quiero olvidar... Yo quiero olvidar... Lo unico que quiero es ir a dormir en**_** paz~**"- Cantaba. Cantaba mis sentimientos, cantaba mis pensamientos... Cantaba mi dolor.

-"_**¿Algun dia conocere la razon p**__**ara que haya nacido? **__**Solo quiero recordar mientras suelto estas lagrimas... **__**Me pregunto, ¿Que hago aqui?...**__**Me pregunto... ¿Quien soy**_** yo?...**"- Cuando termine ese canto llore, llore por todo. Llore por no saber mi pasado, llore por haber olvidado todo. Llore por no conocer mis propios sentimientos, llore por ser esa persona que no tenia forma de continuar. (Ahora pongan la segunda por favor)

Cuando termine de llorar levante la vista con dolor, mientras tarareaba otra melodia distinta, pero de igual manera hermosa. En ese momento mi vista y mi consiencia se nublo, y solo buscaba algo con que acabar con mi dolor. Las ventanas estaban cerradas, asi que no podia saltar por ahi. Sogas no era algo que habia, y armas menos.

-"_**Rosas mueren, el secreto es muy doloroso... El viento cruel sopla, y no oigo tu voz. Ven y abrazame fuerte, estoy temblando de frio en medio de la**_** lluvia**"- Mientras cantaba reia, de locura y dolor. No lo soportaba mas, era ya demasiado para mi. Estuve a punto de lanzarme de la escalera, pero senti una mano en mi hombro. Cuando me di vuelta, vi un chico, como de mi misma edad, pero con cabello de color plata. No podia ver sus ojos, pues su fleco los tapaba. El solo me dijo un par de palabras.

-"No te rindas... Lucha... Es una promesa"-

Cuando intente tocarlo con mi mano, el espejismo se desvanecio. Eso era muy triste, pues senti que conocia a esa persona. Queria preguntar cosas, pero no tuve la oportunidad. Luego de eso, mi mente se aclaro, ya no pensaba hacer otra locura. Ahora mi canto, era mas alegre.

-"**Vajilla de plata, que me hace recordar. Todas las promesas que un dia volveran**"- Por alguna razon, me sentia feliz de haber tenido ese espejismo. Pero mi canto se termino cuando escuche una risa atras mio.

Cuando voltee, vi una rara persona. Cabello rojo como la sangre y largo, Motocierra en mano. Ojos verdes y lentes.

-"Vaya, vaya~ Parece que la señorita quiere respuestas sobre su pasado perdido~"- Se burlaba esa persona.

-"... ¿Tu que sabes? ¿Y quien eres tu?"- Dije secamente. La persona solo rio.

-"No puedo decirlo aun, aunque no creo que tenga nada de malo revelar mi nombre... Grell, señorita"- Esa persona me daba miedo y asco a la vez.

-" Dijiste... Dijiste que podrias darme respuestas. ¿No es asi?"- Dije firmemente.

-"Claro, yo tengo tu pasado presente y futuro... Claro, no te sera gratis, solo pido algo pequeño... Olvida la causa de los Angeles, olvida todo lo que pasaste con Sebastian y Ciel, olvida todo y volveras a tu vida normal... Y tendras tu respuestas"- Decia con una sonrisa enorme. Su sonrisa me hizo recordar a Cheshire de la historia de Alice in Wonderland.

Sus palabras revolvieron mi mente, ¿Dejar todo lo que habia sucedido en este tiempo y obtener las respuestas? Podria regresar a mi vida normal... Dejar todo atras... Me estaba hundiendo en la presion y desesperacion, cuando recorde las palabras del chico de cabello plateado. Ante eso, solo rei con burla.

-"¿Olvidar?... ¿Olvidar?... Lo que quiero es recordar mi pasado pero quieres que olvide una parte de el, una importante. Mi respuesta es no, recuperare mis recuerdos, sola, pelirrojo"- Dije sonriendo de lado. En ese momento senti un gran golpe en mi cabeza, mientras escuche que el decia "Aprobada~".

Tuve un sueño muy raro despues de eso. El mismo chico de cabello plateado me miraba fijamente en un lugar vacio, mientras decia algo que no podia escuchar. Levanto su mirada, y vi sus ojos, rojos como la sangre. El me miro fijo a los ojos, y... Sonrio. Una sonrisa que hizo que todo mi cuerpo temblara. Hasta pude sentir mis mejillas sonrojarse. El chico se dio la vuelta, y empezo a caminar.

-"Es-espera!"- Grite, pero el solo siguio caminando. En eso, desperte.

Cuando desperte, estaba en el sofa del castillo, y a mi lado estaban Ciel y Sebastian. Me apure a pelliscar mi mejilla, por si no era otro sueño, pero me di cuenta que estaba despierta. Estuve a punto de abrazarlos, pero me contuve.

-"¿Que me paso?..."- Me limite a decir.

Sebastian solto una risa que no me dio un buen precentimiento. En ese momento, entro aquel pelirrojo sonriendo tambien. En ese momento salto intentando abrazar a Sebastian, quien solo se agacho para esquivarlo. Si no estuviera tan confundida, hubiera reido.

-"Grell es un viejo amigo nuestro, quien nos ayudo. Todo esto estaba planeado, nunca estuviste sola. Antes de empezar tu entrenamiento, teniamos que ver si de verdad querias luchar contra los angeles. Perdon por eso, pero era necesario"- Mientras procesaba todo eso, miraba a Ciel que sonreia con burla. Luego cai en la cuenta de que le conte mi mas preciado secreto y el solo se burlaba. Estaba furiosa, pero me mantuve calmada.

-"Entonces lo de mi habitacion... ¡Rapido vengan! ¡Hay algo importante que tienen que ver de mi habitacion!"- Dije como si estuviera asustada. Ellos fueron rapidamente a mi habitacion y entonces les señale la ventana.-"Cuando uno se asoma, puede ver en el suelo un muerto"- Dije como si estuviera por llorar. Cuando abrieron la ventana, entraron los rayos del sol rapidamente.

Ambos se asomaron por la ventana mirando el suelo. Con lo cual sonrei con maldad. Seguido de eso les di una patada tan fuerte que los hizo caer de cabeza en el suelo.

-"¡Eso es por hacerme pasar la peor noche de mi vida!"- Les grite desde la ventana enojada.

Un par de horas despues estabamos en el carruaje volviendo a casa. Grell habia dicho que tenia que ir a trabajar. Segun me contaron, es un dios de la muerte y recoje almas... Comparado con todo lo que vi, eso no me sorprende.

-"Por cierto, ¿Quien era el chico de pelo plateado?"- dije como si nada mientras miraba por la ventana.

-"¿Chico de pelo plateado?... No habia ningun chico de pelo plateado, seria tu imaginacion"- Dijo Ciel con simpleza.

En ese momento me quede pensando. Sabia que no era mi imaginacion, entonces... ¿Quien era el?.

* * *

Este es el fin del capitulo. ¿Quien sera el chico de cabello plateado? ¿De verdad lo conocera Lydiana?.

Les pido su sagrada opinion... ¿Que les parece un OCxOC? Es solo su opinion, pues no lo voy a hacer, luego explicare porque. Pero, ¿Les gustaria hipoteticamente?. 

Bueno, los veo en el proximo capitulo, adios~ n.n/


	8. Primer dia de entrenamiento

UmeSempai: Jaja! No es exactamente ese tipo de hija... Umm... No se como explicarlo... Ya se! Digamos que Sebastian no seria su padre, si no como un antepasado. Sus lazos de sangre son minimos, pero es cierto que lo hay. Pero espera, no por eso me negare a QUIZAS hacer un Sebastian x Lydiana, solo que... Lo dire una y mil veces, aun no es el momento. Tranquila si no comentaste, todos tenemos obligaciones n.n

Bueno, los dejo con el capitulo.

* * *

En el patio de la casa Thelbrock habia un gran escandalo, parecia como si alguien estuviera siendo asesinado. Por fortuna, los vecinos ya estaban acostumbrando a todos los ruidos raros de esa casa, asi que no se molestaron en salir a ver que pasaba.

-"No, no, no. Lo estas haciendo mal, tienes que ser mas rapida"- Decia Sebastian sentado en una silla mientras miraba a Lydiana.

Lydiana traia su largo cabello atado en una coleta, pero aun asi le bloqueaba toda la cara. Traia puesto una sudadera y unos pantalos joggin. Usaba unas deportivas rojas. Se encontraba golpeando un mu eco de tella lleno de arroz. Su entrenamiento habia empezado ese mismo dia. A pesar de que Lydiana lo golpeaba bastante fuerte, eso no era suficiente. Ademas, de que no era muy rapida.

-" Ya lo se! Pero no es nada facil!"- Le gritaba respondiendo ella.

-"Pense que eras diferente, pero solo eres otra ni a mimada de este barrio. Me decepsionas mucho"- Decia Sebastian fingiendo "decepsion".

-"Maldito... Te demostrare lo que una ni a mimada puede hacer"- Lydiana empezo a golpear al mu eco bastante fuerte. Su velocidad aunmentaba cuando mas se enojaba. Si es cierto que no era muy buena dando pu etazos, sus patadas eran rapidas y fuertes. Una ultima patada mando a volar la cabeza del mu eco hasta donde estaba Sebastian.

Sebastian miro el mu eco, tenia varios agujeros y el arroz caia por la mayoria de ellos. Lydiana estaba sentada en el suelo, mirando el mu eco mientras respiraba agitadamente.

-"Co-como lo hice?"- Logro decir a penas ella. Su respiracion estaba bastante agitada, a penas podia respirar.

-"... Promedio"- Dijo con simpleza Sebastian. El miraba a Lydiana fijamente, como si la analizara.-"Tienes problemas de velocidad, tendremos que trabajar mucho con ella"- La seriedad de Sebastian podria asustar hasta al hombre mas rudo, pero para Lydiana verlo asi era cosa de todos los dias.

20 minutos despues, Sebastian habia preparado en el suelo una especie de pista de obstaculos de como 5 metros. Tenia desde simples piedras hasta trampas para osos.

-"Tu tarea es pasar entre estos obstaculos antes de los 15 segundos. Si tropiezas con uno, tienes que volver a empezar si se pasa el tiempo, debes volver a empezar, si pisas una trampa para osos... Vuelves a empezar"- Decia Sebastian sonriendo con maldad. Lydiana solo trago saliva, no sabia si de verdad era un entrenamiento o si el solo queria matarla.

Lydiana empezo a correr cuando escucho el pitido del silbato de Sebastian. Corrio lo mas rapido que pudo, pero no llego ni a la mitad del recorrido. Volvio a intentarlo, aun mas rapido, pero se tropezo con una de las piedras y tuvo que volver a empezar. Asi lo hizo aproximadamente 15 veces. Cada vez lo hacia mas rapido, pero seguia sin conseguirlo.

En ese momento, se le ocurrio una idea. Sebastian habia dicho que tenia que esquivar los obstaculos, pero no dijo que no podia saltarlos. Si los saltaba, se ahorraria al menos 5 segundos.

Ella retrocedio, tomando velocidad, y empezo a correr. Saltaba todos los obstaculos con facilidad, a ese paso iba a llegar a la meta sin problemas, de no ser... Mientras saltaba una trampa para oso sintio una punzada en el pecho, lo cual la hizo caer desmallada casi al instante. De no ser porque Sebastian era muy rapido, hubiera caido justo sobre la trampa para osos.

Rapidamente fue llevada a su habitacion por Ciel y Sebastian, y la dejaron sobre su cama. Estaba desmallada, pero su respiracion era muy debil, le costaba respirar. Ambos no entendian porque le pasaba eso, pues no deberia afectarle. Ambos empezaron a buscar papeles en la casa, hasta que Ciel encontro la respuesta.

-"Hey, Sebastian, creo que no podras entrenarla mucho mas"- Dijo Ciel mientras le pasaba a Sebastian un papel, el acta medica de Lydiana. En ella, se veia que tenia problemas tanto cardiacos como respiratorios. Tambien sufria de la vista y nervios. Ademas de esos, contaba con varios problemas.

A pesar de la chica ruda que parecia ser, su cuerpo era basicamente una cajita de vidrio. Cualquier cosa podria llevarla a la muerte. Entrenarla asi seria imposible, y ellos eran demonios, no magos. No podrian curarla. Ella deberia curarse sola.

Lydiana tardo 3 dias en despertar, y cuando desperto, estaba hiperventilada.

-" Que me paso?... Porque me duele el pecho? Porque no puedo respirar?"- Decia rapidamente mientras apretaba su pecho con dolor. Se estaba poniendo nerviosa, y eso no era bueno. Todos sus malestares eran emocionales, osea, si se ponia nerviosa o triste siempre se enfermaba. Tuvieron que darle un calmante, pues intento salir corriendo, pero si hacia eso seria peor.

-" No sabias que tenias problemas cardiacos?"- Dijo Sebastian seriamente. Lydiana solo nego con la cabeza.

-" Mis padres nunca me decian nada, solo me decian que no me sobre esfuerze en nada, solo eso..."- Decia ella mirando por la ventana.

-" Sera un problema entrenarte asi, tendre que saltar la parte fisica"- Decia molesto Sebastian mientras se sentaba al lado de Lydiana.

Lydiana se pregunto que queria hacer, pues no sabia nada de los planes de entrenamiento.

-" Aprenderas a usar tus poderes, al menos para curarte."- Seguido de eso, Sebastian se alo el pecho de Lydiana.-" Apoya tu mano ahi y cierra los ojos"- Ordeno.

Lydiana intento protestar, pero no le quedo de otra que hacerlo. Apoyo la mano en su pecho, se relajo y cerro los ojos.

-" Ahora vas a sentir una rara sensacion en tu mano. Intenta pasarla a tu corazon. No te desconcentres y respira tranquilamente"-

Lydiana hizo todo lo que le pidio, y se sorprendio cuando el dolor de pecho desaparecio completamente.

-" Como lo hice?..."- Pregunto confundida.

-"Ya te dijimos, tienes sangre de demonios en tus venas"- Dijo Sebastian sonriendo.

-" Porque tengo sangre de demonio?"- Pregunto Lydia confundida. Seguido de eso, Ciel miro molesto a Sebastian, quien solo rio nerviosamente.

-"Bueno, aun no es hora de relevartelo. Vamos, tenemos un largo trabajo"- Decia Sebastian mientras se levantaba rapidamente y volvia al patio. Lydia miro a Ciel, quien solo se encojio de brazos.

Cuando Lydia bajo, no vio ninguna pista ni nada, si no al mismisimo Sebastian parado en medio de todo.

-" Te dare un entrenamiento especial. Lo que tienes que hacer, es lograr golpearme"- Decia Sebastian con la mayor calma del mundo.

-" Solo eso?"- Dijo Lydiana sorprendida. A lo cual Sebastian asintio con la cabeza.

Seguido de eso Lydia corrio contra Sebastian, intentando golpearlo, pero cuando se acerco lo suficiente, Sebastian aparecio justo detras de ella.

-" Que rapido!"- Dijo ella sorprendida. Seguido, intento golpearlo varias veces, pero el solo esquivaba los golpes como si viera todo en camara lenta. Ciel habia escuchado el escandalo, asi que se asomo por la ventana para ver el espectaculo.

Lydiana solo seguia intentando golpearlo, y cuando casi lo logra, fue derribada por el mismo Sebastian.

-"¡No es justo!"- Dijo ella molesta.

-"Yo nunca dije que no iba a defenderme, ¿O si?"- La sonrisa burlona de Sebastian ya habia colmado su pasciencia. Ella se levanto del suelo rapidamente, y empezo a atacarlo con todo lo que tenia. Su velociodad se habia incrementado considerablemente, su fuerza era mucho mayor. A Sebastian le empezaba a costar esquivar sus golpes. Lydiana estuvo a punto de golpearlo, pero se distrajo cuando vio a Ciel mirandola por la venta,a y detras al mismo chico peliplateado de antes. Gracias a eso, termino recibiendo un puñetazo en la cara por parte de Sebastian y callo al suelo pesadamente.

-" ¿Estas bien? Supongo que me pase un poco..."- Decia Sebastian. Se habia emocionado tanto con la pelea, que se olvido que Lydiana era apenas una niña.

-" No es nada, sigamos"- Dijo ella con simpleza mientras continuaba con la pelea. Despues de esa vision, sus reflejos fueron empeorando, igual que sus cualidades fisicas. Despues de recibir varios golpes de parte de Sebastian, tuvieron que detener el entrenamiento.

-"¿Que te pasa? Estas distraida"- Dijo Sebastian con seriedad.

-"Bueno, es que... Desde hace mucho estoy teniendo visiones y sueños raros con un chico peli plateado de ojos rojos, que intenta hablarme, ademas de sonreirme... No lo entiendo, ¿Me estoy volviendo loca?"- Decia Lydia preocupada mientras miraba el suelo.

Sebastian solo fue con Ciel, quien estaba tomando una taza de té tranquilamente mientras leia el periodico.

-" Empezo a recordar, y sus ojos ya empezaron a despertar..."- Decia con seriedad.

-" Les dije que no podria olvidarme durante mucho tiempo"- Decia aquel joven peli plateado mientras tambien tomaba un sorbo de su té -" No podran negarme estar con ella, estamos conectados... Ya no dejare que me separen de ella, volvi para quedarme."- Despues de eso, solo dejo caer la taza en el suelo mientras miraba tanto a Ciel como a Sebastian con seriedad. Su ropa era bastante simple. Usaba una camisa blanca y pantalones jean tambien blancos. Traia unos zapatos blancos.

-" Entonces... ¿De que lado estas?"- Pregunto de Ciel con seriedad.

-" De ninguno, solo quiero estar junto a ella. Ciel Phantomhive. Los vere luego, demonios"- Dijo antes de desvanecerse.

* * *

Si, lo se, fue un poco corto, pero no tenia de otra. Mi mente esta mas seca que el desierto del sahara. A partir del proximo capitulo, veremos un poco mas a fondo cual es la relacion de Lyda con ese personaje misterioso. No quiero hacer un OC x OC, mas adelante sabran la razon. Claro, si despues de saber bien a fondo la historia aun quieren esa pareja, mas adelante podria ponerla.  


Bueno, los veo en el proximo capitulo. Adiosito \n.n/


	9. Una fiesta ¿Inesperada?

Lamento no haber subido nada! Es que olvide que tenia examenes y tuve que estudiar todo en un par de dias, ademas de que tengo KILOS de tarea, mas que tengo que terminar como 4 animes... Un caos! Pero pude traer este capitulo despues de darme la cabeza contra la mesa de tanto pensar . Por ahora no habra canciones, pues no tuve tiempo de buscar ninguna para los proximos capitulos, pero dejare una pequela para que escuchen de fondo. Ademas, tuve una fase de mini-depresion. Mas que no tenia ni la menor idea como seguir... Mejor contesto sus reviews antes de que me sigan abucheando :'D 

**Quien sabe**: Lo de SebastianxCiel puede ser, pero con lo de LydiaxOC me niego rotundamente! Ya entenderan un par de capitulos mas adelante, no desespereis xD

**UmeSempai: **Se que es un poco dificil de entender, porque ni yo lo entiendo :'D Pero luego lo explicare mejor ewe xD Cuando Lydia golpee a Sebastian COMO SE LO MERECE sera el dia mas feliz de mi vida :'D

Bueno, aqui esta el episodio, que lo disfruten :'3 

* * *

Era una tarde "tranquila". Claro, tranquila ya que para Ciel, Lydiana y Sebastian, cualquier tarde cuando no habia una pelea a muerte, era una tarde tranquila.  


Lydiana estaba en su habitacion, mirando algo en su PC. Ciel estaba en la sala leyendo el periodico de ese dia, y Sebastian preparaba unos muffins que habian sido pedidos por Lydiana. Cuando todo parecia ir bien para ella, recibe una llamada por su telefono.

-"Bah, que raro... Yo recibiendo una llamada en sabado? Espero que no sea la policia diciendo que Sebastian intento secuestrar a otro hombre vestido de gato gigante..."- Cuando contesto, se dio cuenta de que era una vieja amiga, a la cual no veia hace como un año.

-"_Lydiana, hace tanto no hablamos, Que es de tu vida?_"- Decia la chica detras de el telefono.

-"Ohh~ Nada importante, lo de siempre. La escuela siempre igual, yo metida en los mismos problemas de siempre... Que hay de ti Anne?"- Decia Lydiana. Tal parecia que la chica del otro lado del telefono, se llamaba Anne.

-"_Nada del otro mundo, lo usual. Conoci un monton de personas nuevas en la nueva ciudad, ademas de que la escuela es genial. Y tu? Sigues siendo la misma Lydi timida que le daba miedo hablar con las personas de su edad?_"- Se burlaba Anne.

-"Anne... Las cosas cambiaron un poco desde que te fuiste, y yo tambien cambie. Asi que, por favor, no me llames Lydi... Lydiana esta bien, Si?"- Por un momento su voz era monotoma, pero luego volvio a ser la de siempre.

-"_Ya veo, Lydiana... Bueno, al punto. Pudiste hacer amigos cuando me fui? Estaba preocupada por ti, temia que no pudieras hablar bien con nadie_"- Se expresaba preocupadamente Anne.

-"Ahora que lo mencionas... Me llevo mejor con las personas. Tengo dos amigos nuevos, y aunque sean a veces una molestia... Son amigos"- Decia alegremente Lydia, y en momentos como esos, agradecia estar sola.

Asi hablaron durante largo rato, aproximadamente 30 minutos, hasta sacar cierto tema de conversacion.

-"Hace mucho no te veo~ Quiero que vengas un dia a visitarme"- Decia Lydiana.

-"_Bueno, hablando de eso... Iba a volver el fin de semana que viene. Ya sabes, no quisimos vender la vieja casa. Dare una peque a fiesta ahi. Espero que vengas! Y que traigas a tus nuevos amigos_"- Decia alegremente Anne

-"Ten por seguro que ire, Es una promesa!"- Lydiana no habia considerado el hecho de que tener a Sebastian y ciel en una fiesta de hoy en dia quizas no era la mejor idea, pero no le importaba, se encontraba feliz de volver a hablar con su mejor amiga.

Cuando cortaron, fue rapidamente a su armario a buscar ropa.

-" Que puedo ponerme?~ Algo rojo o negro?"- Se preguntaba mientras se miraba al espejo. Hasta que cayo en cuenta de tener a Ciel y Sebastian. Otro error de ella.

Bajo las escaleras, disimulando lo mas que podia.

-"Hey, chicos... Les tengo una buena noticia..."- Decia ella un poco nerviosa.

-" Que hiciste ahora?"- Pregunto el conde sin levantar la vista del periodico.

-"Bueno... El fin de semana proximo tenemos una fiesta"- Decia ella como si nada.

-" Una fiesta?... Porque tenemos que ir a una fiesta?"- Pregunto Sebastian que de casualidad estaba llevando los Muffins.

Lydia antes de responder, tomo uno de los Muffins y le dio un peque o mordisco. Los Muffins por dentro eran de todos colores, al igual que la crema era multicolor.

-"Delicioso, ademas de verse muy bien... Es cierto, casi lo olvido, la fiesta! Bueno, digamos que le prometi a una persona importante para mi que iba a ir a su fiesta. Nada especial, pero ustedes dos va a ir conmigo"- Decia ella mientras comia el Muffin y terminaba toda manchada.

-" Porque tenemos que ir?"- Pregunto un molesto Ciel.

-"Porque yo lo digo y punto final. Ahora, les enseñare como actuar en una fiesta. Conociendolos, no tienen ni la mas minima idea, Me equivoco?"- Al no escuchar objecion, lo tomo como un si. Asi que empezaron las clases de como actuar en la fiesta.

-"Primero que nada, deben aprender lo que se hace y lo que no en una fiesta. Primero, deben bailar. Luego les ense are, segundo. Tienen que hablar con la persona que parezca la que mas sabe del tema de conversacion y hacerlo quedar como un total ignorante. Tercero, divertirse. Ahora lo que **NO DEBEN HACER**. **Nunca**, pero nunca, tomen algun vaso de color raro, pues podria amanecer atados en la cama de alguna persona totalmente desnudos. Segundo, nunca, pero nunca, insulten a la persona que organizo la fiesta, pues lo sacara afuera. Tercero, si una chica les pregunta si quieren ir a una habitacion, digan que **NO**, pues lo unico que quiere es tener una noche de diversion. Y si, te hablo a ti"- Decia Lydia mientras se alaba a Sebastian con un puntero, mientras que el solo se encojia de hombros.

La semana transcurrio rapido, y lo mas dificil para Lydiana fue ense arle a Ciel como bailar, porque realmente, el bailaba mal. Sebastian aprendio con solo verla a ella, y Ciel se tardo varios dias en captar la idea.

Cuando el dia de la fiesta llego, tanto Lydiana como Ciel y Sebastian se sentian incomodos con la ropa que llevaban puesta.

-"Olvide... Que debiamos usar este tipo de ropa"- Decia Lydia mientras usaba un peque o sueter, unos jeans y una camiseta negra por debajo. En sus zapatos habia unos siemples tenis, porque ella no habia querido quitarselos.

-"De haberlo sabido, me hubiera encerrado en el baño"- Decia Ciel, que llevaba una remera que decia 'Bad guy', unos jeans y tambien unos tenis. Sebastian que llevaba una camisa, unos vaqueros y unos tenis solo negaba con la cabeza.

Cuando llegaron a la casa donde se haria la fiesta, habia un hombre bastante alto y con musculos en la entrada revisando la lista de invitados.

-"Nombre..."- Dijo el tipo con cara de no querer estar ahi.

-"Lydiana, ellos son mis acompa antes"-

-"... Pasen"- Dijo este cediendoles el paso. Cuando entraron, Ciel y Sebastian aprendieron como era las fiestas de hoy en dia.

El lugar estaba bastante oscuro, con luces que se movian hacia todos lados. Habia en el fondo una barra de bebidas, donde un monton de adolecentes se iban a servir bebidas con alcohol, y algunas sin alcohol. Habia una pista de baile, aunque todos estaban bailando por todos lados. Aunque lo que de verdad llamaba la atencion, era la cantidad de adolecentes que ya estaban pasados de bebida a pesar de ser solo las 09:00 pm.

-"Si... Ya recuerdo porque no voy a fiestas tan seguido"- Decia Lydiana mientras ponia un gesto de disgusto. Tanto Sebastian como Ciel miraban todo con disgusto, argumentando lo perdida que esta la raza humana.

-"Vamos de mal en peor..."- Murmuraba Ciel.

-"E perdido todo mi respeto por los humanos"- Decia Sebastian.

Cuando Lydia diviso a Anne, corrio hacia ella, olvidandose de Ciel y Sebastian que con la mirada pedian ayuda.

-"Anne!"- Decia ella mientras la abrazaba. Anne llevaba una remera corta, unos shorts y unos tenis. Era de piel muy blanca, rubia y de ojos azules. Llevaba en su mano un vaso con un raro liquido verde/azul.

-" Lydia! Al fin te veo!"- Decia ella felizmente mientras la abrazaba. Luego de eso, hablaron un poco de sus vidas. Anne mientras hablaba bailaba tambien, Lydiana por su parte, solo miraba a su amiga con una mezcla de miedo y confusion.

De tanto en tanto Lydiana volteaba a ver como iban Sebastian y Ciel. Sebastian, como se esperaba, estaba siendo acosado por un monton de chicas. Ciel, por otro lado, estaba en un rincon murmurando blasfemias sobre los humanos.

-" quieres un poco? Es inofensivo, no tiene nada de alcohol"- Decia Anne mientras le ofrecia a Lydia su vaso.

Lydia, al ver que no contenia alcohol, se tomo todo de un trago.

-"Bueno... Solo tiene un poco de alcohol, pero eso no es nada"- Decia Anne mientras reia, antes de ver a Lydia. Tenia la mirada perdida, se tambaleaba y tenia mucho hipo.

-" Es verdad, el alcohol no te hace nada"- Decia mientras hablaba como ebria. Olia como si hubiera tomado muchas copas del champagne mas fuerte.

-" Segura que estas bien?"- Preguntaba Anne, aunque era obvio lo que pasaba. Lydiana estaba ebria.

-" Claro que si! Por quien me tomas?... Lindos colores~"- Decia ella mientras miraba los colores de las luces del lugar. Mientras miraba hacia todos lados, vio una cara familiar.

Vio al chico con el que so aba una y otra vez durante un tiempo. Al verlo, enfoco todo lo que le quedaba de consiencia en el chico. Segundos despues, el se fue caminando en direccion al jardin.

-"Perdon, pero olvide que debo hacer algo, ya regreso!"- Lydiana salio corriendo, tambaleandose por supuesto. Al estar aun bastante ebria, se chocaba con medio mundo, ademas de que la cabeza le dolia un monton. Tanto fue el barullo que armo, que Ciel y Sebastian tuvieron que seguirla.

Cuando llego al patio, vio al joven doblar al rededor de la casa. Intento seguirlo, pero tropezo y callo al suelo. Intento levantarse, pero no pudo. Lo ultimo que vio, fueron gritos, un sonido fuerte, a Sebastian y Ciel con cara de asustados y un liquido rojo en el suelo. Luego, se desmayo.

Cuando desperto, estaba en su habitacion con resaca, pero algo estaba mal. Aun llevaba puesta la ropa de la fiesta, que por cierto estaba manchada de sangre. Cuando se paro con dificultad, vio que a su lado estaba el mismo chico de la fiesta, herido y desmallado.

* * *

¿Que les parecio? Fue lo mejor que se me ocurrio, asi que lo mas seguro es que no este tan bien.  
¿Que habra pasado en la fiesta? Sera que Lydia solo se paso de bebida? ¿O sera algo mas grande? De algo estamos seguros, es la ultima vez que Lydia acepta alguna bebida de sus amigos xD

Bueno, eso es todo por ahora, los veo luego, chaito :'3


	10. Ángeles y nuevo invitado

Aqui estoy y con las mismas excusas de siempre. Para resumir todo, estoy en epoca de examenes con kilos de tarea, Y PARA PONERLE LA CEREZA AL PASTEL estoy enferma y con fiebre... Amo mi vida :'D y bueno, despues de inventar lo que pude traje este capitulo. Ahora, contestare sus geniales Reviews que me motivan a seguir haciendo esto n.n

**UmeSempai:** Si te digo que ya soñe con el no te estoy mintiendo! xDD Quiero sacar rapidamente la historia de este personaje para que descance mi conciencia. Nunca hare mi tarea! Esa cosa se ahce cuando llegas al colegio y aun no vino el profesor! D':  
  
Sin mas, los dejo con el capitulo.

* * *

Lydiana al ver al chico en su habitación y ambos cubiertos de sangre, hizo lo que toda persona normal haria, desmallarse en medio de todo el suelo con un golpe tan fuerte que aviso a Sebastian y Ciel.

-"Parece que ya despertó, joven amo"- Dijo Sebastian mientras lavaba la ropa de Ciel a mano, en lugar de usar la lavadora. Ya que, opinaba que esa maquina no dejaba la ropa de su joven amo como le gusta. Mientras la lavaba, el agua se ponía de un color rojo intenso.

-"Ojala no recuerde, no creo que sea algo que alguien quiera recordar"- Opinaba Ciel mientras bebía un te negro.

-" Prefiere tener que explicarle porque sus ropas parecen salidas de una de sus películas favoritas?"- Dijo secamente Sebastian sin dejar de frotar las ropas del conde, quien ahora solo usaba una bata de baño gracias a la falta de ropa. Ciel ni siquiera contesto, solo siguió bebiendo su te.

Cuando Lydiana volvió a despertar, y después de casi volverse a desmayar entro en razón. Solo quería saber algo, Que había pasado esa noche? No recordaba nada, ademas de haber caído al suelo. Su cabeza dolía un montón, era una obvia resaca.

-"Maldición, Que paso ayer?... Nunca volveré a aceptar una bebida rara, y menos de amigos"- Decía ella, para luego notar sus ropas, estaban llenas de sangre, lo cual la asusto mucho. Era la primera vez que veía tanta sangre. Reviso su cuerpo varias veces, buscando heridas. Lo único que tenia era una cortada en la mano y un peque o golpe en la cabeza, pero nada grave, así que, lo que se preguntaba en ese momento, " De quien era tanta sangre?".

Miro al chico que estaba en la otra cama y lo reviso superficialmente, el también parecía estar bien, aunque tenia varios golpes en los brazos, ademas de una fiebre bastante alta. Se quedo a su lado un tiempo muy peque o, para asegurarse de que este bien. Al ver que no despertaba, solo se levanto. Literalmente, no podía moverse, su rostro le parecía demasiado familiar, ademas de que le daba un aire de seguridad, como si lo conociera.  
Ademas, era el mismo joven que estaba en su sueño, solo que el chico que tenia en frente suyo era rubio. Dejo de analizarlo con la mirada después de sentir un olor horrible.

-" Dios! Quien se murió?"- Exclamo para luego recordar la sangre y arrepentirse de sus palabras. Tomo la primera ropa que encontró y entro a cambiarse al baño. Dejo su ropa en el baño y salio.

El olor se había ido levemente, pero el chico aun tenia sangre en sus ropas. Al ver que no despertaba, Lydia solo suspiro. Para su suerte, lo único que tenia sangre era su campera gris. Lydia bajo la cremallera de la campera, pero antes de poder hacer algo el chico abrió sus ojos, mostrando un par de brillantes ojos rojos.

-" WAH!"- Grito Lydia dando un salto hacia atrás con miedo.

-"Qu-quien eres?"- Dijo el chico asustado al ver a la chica y que básicamente lo estaba intentando desvestir.

-"E-eso lo debería preguntar yo!"- Exclamaba Lydia asustada, no se lo esperaba realmente.

-"...No tengo porque decirte mi nombre... Donde estoy?"- Decía el chico fríamente.

-"En mi casa, niño"- Decía Lydia un poco asustada. El chico de la fiesta parecía ser mas amable.

-" Y eso es donde?"- Decía el con sarcasmo seco.

-" Porque debería decirte eso? Niño"- Ciertamente se notaba que tenia el mismo 'precioso' carácter de Lydia.

-" Y tu eres la señora amabilidad, no?"-

-"Señorita, insolente niño"- Y así había comenzado una discusión entre ellos, cosa que fue interrumpida gracias al olor.

-" Que huele tan mal aquí? Alguien se murió o que?"- Preguntaba el chico confundido y molesto.

-"Bueno... Mas o menos..."- Respondió con simpleza Lydia mientras señalaba las ropas del chico, a lo cual el reacciono sorprendido.

-" Que paso?..."-Murmuro el.

-"Es lo que quiero averiguar, genio. Anoche estuviste en una fiesta, y parece que paso algo. Recuerdas lo que paso?"- Preguntaba Lydia preocupada.

-"No... No recuerdo ninguna fiesta y la cabeza me duele"- Recia el frotándosela. Ademas de seguro también tener resaca tenia varios golpes en la cabeza.

-"Bueno... Se quien podrá aclarar todo esto. Solo sígueme"- Decía ella mientras caminaba. El chico, al no ver de otra solo la siguió suspirando. Usaba unos deportivos, jeans y una camisa blanca con corbata. Era mas alto que Lydia, ya que ella era bastante baja.

Cuando bajaron, lo primero que hizo Lydia fue buscar al conde y al mayordomo, simplemente para encontrarlos en la sala, donde siempre.

-"Parece que el chico ya despertó..."- Decía Ciel.

-"No hay tiempo. Idiota, Ciel y Sebastian, Ciel y Sebastian, Idiota"- Decía ella señalandolos entre ellos. Todos iban a hacer comentarios, pero decidieron ahorrarse la discusión.-"Que paso en la fiesta ayer? Quiero todo, con lujo de detalles, Ok?"- Decía ella con seriedad.

Tanto Ciel como Sebastian se miraron entre ellos y suspiraron.

-"Bueno, supongo que no recordaran mucho, así que empezaremos desde atrás..."- Decía Ciel.

**~~Flashback~~**

Lydiana había salido corriendo persiguiendo aquel espejismo en su obvio estado de ebriedad, cuando cayo al suelo hubo una explosión dentro de la casa volando todas las ventanas que había en el lugar.

-" Que esta pasando Sebastian?!"- Decía Ciel molesto mientras miraba a Lydia en el suelo, ella estaba desmallada.

-"Ángeles... Ya se estaban tardando en aparecer"- Dijo Sebastian con seriedad. De las ventanas se veían figuras blancas y brillantes, disparando y matando a todos los de la fiesta, pero a la vez pareciera que buscaran a algo o a alguien. Uno de los ángeles decendio.

-"Hace tanto no nos vemos, demonio"- Dijo esta fríamente. Tenia cabello largo y blanco. Usaba un vestido blanco y sus ojos eran celestes.

-" Tan rápido vinieron a cazarnos? No es propio de ustedes"- Dijo burlona mente Sebastian.

-"Es porque no vinimos por ustedes, una oveja nuestra a escapado. Muévete de nuestro camino, demonio de Phantomhive"- Decía esta molesta mientras buscaba algo con la mirada.

-"No... Solo dime... Demonio"- Decía este mientras sus ojos se tornaban en un rosado intenso.

La batalla había empezado, ángel vs demonio. Por otro lado, Ciel revisaba a Lydia, quien no parecía tener un rasguño, mas que un simple corte en la mano, pero noto algo. Un poco mas lejos, había un chico tirado y lleno de sangre. Parecía que le habían disparado en el pecho, pero a pesar de eso seguía vivo, era algo de admirarse. Cuando lo vio mas de cerca, noto algo de verdad grande.

-"El es... De verdad?!"- Decía para si mismo. Al darse cuenta de todo, corrió rápidamente. Sebastian peleaba mano a mano con ese ángel, hasta la llegada de Ciel.

-" Sebastian! Afuera, toma a Lydia y al chico que esta junto a ella, nos vamos!"- Dijo rápidamente el.

-"Yes, my lord"- En un movimiento, ya tenia a ambos chicos en un brazo, y cargaba a su amo en su espalda. En un parpadear ya habían desaparecido.

-"Tch! Como odio los demonios!"- Decía el Ángel. A pesar de sus inmensas ganas, no podían atacar aun, así que tuvieron que retirarse todos los ángeles. Cuando llegaron a la casa, Sebastian dejo a ambos chicos en una de las camas de Lydia.

-"Así que este es el nuevo... Se parece al viejo, no te parece joven amo?"- Decía Sebastian sonriendo.

-"Si, es cierto... Sera mejor que preparemos a ambos, esto es señal de que el comienzo y el fin se acercan "- Decía Ciel con seriedad mientras se retiraban de la habitación de Lydia.

**~~Fin del Flashback~~**

Ciel y Sebastian contaban todo lo que había pasado, claro omitiendo la parte de los ángeles, diciendo que habían venido a asaltar la casa. Intentaron hacerlo sonar como un accidente o coincidencia de la forma mas sutil que tenían.

-" Todos están muertos?... Esto es ridículo, no les parece?"- Decía Lydia en shock. No era cosa fácil para ella, una amiga junto con muchas personas habían muerto a un par de metros de ella. Pareciera que quería llorar pero no podía siquiera hacer eso.

-"Debe ser una cruel broma... Una cruel broma. Cierto?"- Decía el chico riéndose, aunque se lo veía también en un estado de shock.

-"Iré a darme un baño. Sebastian, termina de limpiar toda la ropa, hay demasiado olor a sangre"- Dijo Ciel para levantarse e irse. Sebastian, salio detrás de el.

La habitación había quedado en un silencio total, parecía ser que ninguno quería hablar. Hasta que uno, tuvo que tomar la palabra.

-"Emm... Lamento lo que paso"- Dijo el chico con simpleza.

-"Eh?... Ah, si. Gracias"- Lydia parecía estar sumergida en sus pensamientos y casi hipnotizada.

-"Esto... Cual es tu nombre?"- El chico parecía intentar hablar con ella, parecía ser que lamentaba lo que pasaba. -"Lydiana, solo Lydiana. Cual es tu nombre?"- Pregunto Lydia, intentando ser amable. No tenia ganas de hablar con nadie.

-"... No lo recuerdo"- Murmuro el chico con pena mientras se frotaba la cabeza. Lydia solo se levanto de su asiento.

-"Haz lo que quieras, siéntete como en tu casa... Permiso"- Murmuro esta mientras caminaba rápidamente hacia las escaleras. Por cada paso que daba unas peque as gotas de sus mejillas caían al suelo.

* * *

Y eso es todo por ahora~~ Mañana intentare subir el próximo capitulo, pero estoy un poco mal de salud asi que tengan me paciencia.  
Se que esto sonara ridículo, pero no tengo ni la menor idea de como llamar al personaje, así que si ven que en el próximo capitulo no tiene nombre, ahora ya saben porque xDD

Los veo en el próximo capitulo.


End file.
